


Unnatural selection

by Neitrino



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Dystopia, Horror, Insectoids / Arachnoids, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystic, Somnophilia, Unhealthy Relationships, Xenophilia, deviations from the canon, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: ¯¯\_(ヅ)_/¯¯
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Robert "Bob" Gray, Georgie Denbrough/Bill Denbrough, Pennywise/Bill Denbrough
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Вильгельм вонзил меч в землю и грязно выругался. Совершенно недостойным принца образом. Его охота на этот раз напоминала ссылку: никакой дичи ни загнать, ни подстрелить он не смог. Но окончательно все пошло наперекосяк, когда под ноги его коню выскочил огромный паук и вставший на дыбы от ужаса конь его скинул. Впрочем, сам тоже далеко не убежал, а рухнул, сломав себе шею и похоронив под своей тушей паука. Это явно был последний подарок Биллу от его тупой и норовистой лошади.

— Нельзя было называть тебя Генри, — печально похлопал он коня по остывающему крупу; шерсть холодила ладонь.

И вот только потом он понял куда его закинул дурной нрав лошади и его собственное невезение.

В проклятый лес.

Ну спасибо, блядь — Билл зло принялся отстёгивать от коня переменные сумки с едой — удружил. И акромантулы, лапы вот которой так безжизненно торчали из-под коня, самое не опасное в этой долбаной долине. Просто большие и мерзкие.

Билл закинул на плечо сумки, вытянул меч, решив, что выпускать его в этом лесу из рук — явно плохая примета, и пошел вниз, к озеру. По слухам, в центре долины было озеро, от которого и был прямой и безопасный путь к гористым холмам. Вспоминать жуть про местность не хотелось, но Билл уже чуял как все здесь неправильно. Некоторые деревья светились. Неярко, но все же. Он вспомнил легенды про деревья-тесла: мол, они по ночам выпускают молнии. Как определить какие из них Тесла?

Логика.

Те, что светятся. Говорят, они еще негромко гудят. Как осиный улей, вот только ос нет. А перспектива превратиться в пыль — есть.

Он тяжело вздохнул и, примерно сориентировавшись, неторопливо двинулся к предполагаемому краю леса. Ходить тихо не получалось, предательски хрустели и скрипели сухие веточки и трава.

Дышалось тяжело. Но Билл не торопился. Он точно знал, что именно невнимательные торопыги умирали первыми в этом лесу.

Все из-за Генри. Долбаный конь. Это его спугнули мелкие, типа крыс, твари под разрушенным мостом и все. Его понесло и, как только Билл смог сладить с перепуганым зверем, на них выскочил акромантул.

Прекрасно.

Но Генри все равно было жаль.

Тупой, зато быстрый.

Был.

И только спустя пару шагов Билл понял, что что-то не так. Он замер: превращаясь в слух. Вглядываясь. И заметил. Капли росы с листьев деревьев не скатывались вниз, нет. Они дрожали на концах и отрывавшись, поднимались вверх. Плавно парили.

Билл запрокинул голову так, что заболела шея — над ним образовывалась воздушная река. Ручей?

И вспомнил все прочие легенды про «антигравитацию». Лента ручья, собирала росу и подобно обычным, устремлялась куда-то дальше. Должно быть к озеру. Ох, как же все плохо. Кто-то говорил про аномалии и необходимость кидать камушки перед собой, чтобы не угодить в ловушку. И небывалые вещицы таскали из леса. А потом умирали.

Билл осторожно отошел из-под блестящей водяной полосы и двинулся с тройной осторожностью. Чем дальше он забирался, тем отчетливее осознавал — идет он не туда.

Лес поредел, огромные упавшие стволы лежали верхушками к нему. Словно здесь что-то случилось. Давно, очень давно, уже успел вырасти молодой кудрявый подлесок.

Рядом в землю ударила молния, на несколько секунд ослепив его, а потом по ушам грянул грохот, треск этой сияющей дуги. Билл свалился в выжженную, покрытую взметнувшимся вверх пеплом землю.

И лежал так. Слушая удары сердца, ожидая, что следующий разряд попадет в него.

Билл поднял голову, поворачиваясь на неприятное и угрожающее гудение — зато теперь он знает, как выглядит дерево-тесла. Круг выжженной земли начинался прямо перед ним, он не дошел до границы поражения какие-то жалкие два шага.

Билл сел, меч больно вонзился гардой под ребра, пришлось выворачиваться и отползать от этого проклятого дерева дальше в траву.

Билл выполз, выдохнул и дал себе пару минут, отдохнуть.

Он медленно поднялся и собрал с земли вокруг пригоршню камешков. Если деревья можно было услышать и увидеть, то другие подозрительные места — только нащупать.

Билл по широкой дуге обошёл ловушку и направился дальше, кидая перед собой время от времени камушки. И замер на окраине подлеска, разглядывая большое сооружение, навроде руин древнего замка с округлыми башенками, слепо смотрящими в вечернее небо круглыми бойницами.

Структура здания — если это являлось зданием — была дикой и неправильной. Слишком гладкой и оплывшей словно воск свечи и в тоже время с таким огромным количеством деталей, что от них начинала болеть голова.

Ему сегодня повезло ещё раз, он всё-таки нашел «мертвый замок», сколько людей из его города не отправлялись на поиски — не находили. Билл искренне пожалел, что он тоже вряд ли запомнит дорогу обратно. Выбраться бы для начала. Но в замок зайти хотелось — Билл тут же представил, как он говорит друзьям, что мол «видел, но не зашел» и как Ричи издевается над ним всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Обнажив меч, и пожалев о том, что в этот раз он не утащил отцовский револьвер, Билл принялся спускаться к серебристым руинам. По пути споткнувшись об одного из мертвых роботов, «посыльных». Их было много везде. Замершие и недвижимые, древние механизмы, оживляющие их, дарующие подобие жизни, умерли.

Этот застыл с яркой, все ещё продолжающей гореть внутренними огнями надписью: «0,05мкЗв», «0,00005грей».

Билл обошел его теперь ещё внимательнее вглядываясь. Но все было таким пасторальным, что он невольно расслабился. Гудение деревьев-тесла осталось за спиной, воздушные ручьи собирались куда-то в сторону от руин и падали в огромное озеро беззвучным водопадом.

Красиво.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что все это действительно очень красиво. Что-то было в этих мертвых машинах, выжженной пустоши и ручьях. Помимо, конечно, общей атмосферы безумия.

Билл приблизился к руинам и замер, коснувшись острием меча стены. Ничего. Скрежет металла и на этом все. Где вход? Должен же быть вход? Древние должны были как-то попадать внутрь. Да и наружу.

Но, обойдя вокруг видимой части замка, входа он не нашел. Зато увидел не так высоко, как раз над нагромождением металлического лома или каких-то очередных непонятных древних машин, разбитое круглое окно-бойницу. Вот туда можно было бы попробовать влезть. Билл запретил себе думать о том, что там может быть провал в три человеческих роста и он спустившись туда (допустим, даже не переломав ноги) ни за что не выберется обратно.

Потому что… потому что какая разница? Шансов выбраться из леса живым слишком мало.  
Он осторожно забрался к бойнице, придерживая меч и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Тьма. Глубокая тьма царила внутри замка.

Билл погладил стекло, не представляя, как древние могли создавать такое: осколок, засевший в извороте окна был дюймов десять толщиной. Массивный и огромный. И совершенно прозрачный. Зачем были такие стекла? Стараясь не ободраться о торчащие грани, он ввинтился внутрь. Бросив сумку на улице, никого более живого чем он там явно не было.

Как только он сполз по наклонной стене от яркого оконного провала и коснулся ногами гулкого и звонкого, будто листовое железо пола, замок вздрогнул и загудел. Как деревья-тесла. Слепяще вспыхнул зажжённый свет и все снова затихло, разве что некоторые таблицы, вроде пластин роботов, светились зеленым и всевозможными цифрами.

Он замер, подняв меч. Но ничего не произошло. То есть… Свет горел, вокруг все тихо вибрировало, но в остальном — ничего. Никто не бросился на него в попытке сожрать, его не поразила молния, не сжег свет.

— Эй?.. — негромко позвал он, искренне надеясь, что ответа не последует.

Все так же тихо и мертво, только шуршание машин, под ним, над ним и, вероятно, в стенах. Снова убрав оружие, в ножны, он огляделся и последовал просто прямо. Рассматривая сияющие цветовые полосы на стенах и удивляясь тому как мягко пружинит пол под ногами.  
Двери, а это явно были двери, оказались закрыты. И без ручки, без засова. Проклятая магия древних! Он с досадой ударил кулаком по двери, а затем просто прижал ладонь, размышляя куда идти дальше, как под его ладонью засветился зеленоватый контур и двери открылись сами.

Он шел вперед, в лабиринт дверей. Пока не оказался в округлой комнате с мягко сияющими стенами. Тонкие трещины чернели паутиной, сияние то гасло, то снова слепило.

А в центре комнаты, на возвышении, стоял… Билл предположил бы, что это все же гроб. Сияющий гранями, не тронутый общей разрухой. Словно из другого места и времени.

Билл осторожно коснулся его самыми кончиками пальцев — холодный. Сообразил, что верхняя часть просто покрыта изморозью, Билл протер ее рукавом и охнул: там был человек. Внутри. Сначала Билл решил, что это какой-то король древних и он мертв, (те были психами и бальзамировали трупы, а не сжигали), а затем увидел как ресницы лежащего внутри существа — теперь Билл сомневался в том, что это человек — дрогнули.

Оно спало.

Он спал?

По стеклу россыпью мелькала мешанина цифр и ничего ему не говорящих символов. Билл шагнул ближе к изголовью и склонился к лицу спящего так низко, что его дыхание стало оседать на стекле, туманя его.

Спящий так внезапно и резко открыл глаза — Билл не успел даже сообразить, что делать и надо ли паниковать, сердце билось где-то под горлом — несколько секунд смотрел на него жуткими желтыми глазами, а затем снова закрыл их.

Билл глубоко и прерывисто вздохнул, отходя от этого гроба и вспоминая все легенды про «немертвых», но этот парень, или мужчина, явно не видел его. Взгляд не был осмысленным.

Это как те, кто спит с открытыми глазами. Как Джорджи в детстве.

Билл снова осторожно приблизился к стеклу и неловко зацепил его рукой. Охнул, отпрыгивая, потому что крышка плавно открылась, не нарушив окружающей их тишины ни единым скрипом. Теперь Билл мог рассмотреть спящего ближе.

Кожа была настолько белой, что это выглядело почти неестественно. Билл склонился почти к губам мужчины, осторожно коснулся пальцами его щеки, прослеживая яркую линию узора. И тут выяснилось следующее: кожа была теплой, а узор — явно татуировкой.

Билл продолжал смотреть на спящего древнего, на то как дрожат его ресницы, и под веками движутся глаза, видел, как вздымается его грудная клетка под странными яркими одеждами. Ткань была слишком гладкой. Билл провел рукой, наслаждаясь ее скольжением по ладони и замер. Рука замерла как раз там, где он — слабо и сквозь ткань — ощущал чужое возбуждение.

Значит, спящий точно мужчина, черты лица слишком непривычные и Билл никак не мог сообразить прав он или нет. Не ко времени вспомнились и легенды об андрогинах. Или гермафродитах? Вот сейчас Билл искренне пожалел о том, что не очень любил библиотеку и книги.

Вот же дьявол.

Билл осторожно коснулся странных застежек, откидывая крепления, боязливо опустил ладонь на обнажившуюся светлую кожу. Великолепно. Кожа ощущалась теплой.

— Что-то не так…

Он прикусил губу, пытаясь оценить возникшее шальное желание. Древний не проснулся от прикосновения. Значит, возможно…

— Я не буду этого делать, — почему-то Билл знал, что будет.

Он прыжком забрался в гроб, теперь нависая на спящим, места внутри оказалось куда больше, чем воспринималось снаружи. Билл погладил щеку парня и прижался губами к полосе яркого узора.

— Как же тебя зовут? — прошептал он, теперь ведя ладонью ниже, по шее, по гладкой и теплой коже, сдвигая его расстегнутую одежду. Если эта странная ткань была одеждой.

Его собеседник оставался немногословен. И Билл решился опустить руку ниже, по пути расстегивая те же странные крепления и оглаживая кожу. Пока не наткнулся на привычное мужское достоинство. Скользнул пальцами чуть дальше по промежности и ахнул. Байки о гермафродитах были правдой.

Он покусал губу, ощущая дикое возбуждение и одновременно страх. А если это существо вдруг проснется?

Ну проснется… и что?.. максимум его изобьют. Вряд ли древний сможет его убить. То есть сможет, конечно, но Билл почему-то необоснованно верил в то, что у него получится удрать.

Спящий был таким привлекательным. И красивым.

И Билл, остро ощущая себя психом и извращенцем, осторожно толкнулся внутрь пальцами, чувствуя, как внутри горячо и влажно, и застонал, только представив там свой член.

Так же осторожно сжал полувозбужденный член парня, увидев и почувствовав, как тот твердеет в его хватке, Билл привычно провел рукой вверх-вниз, открывая головку, все ещё любуясь светлой-светлой кожей. И заметил, как дрогнули его губы.

Он замер, но спящий более не подавал никаких признаков того, что собирается очнуться. Билл усмехнулся, осторожно лаская возбужденную плоть и думая о том, как трахнет это создание. Не торопясь, он откинул одежду существа и устроился между его ног, медля. Все же он не совсем был уверен в правильности этого решения.

Потому что это все еще сильно напоминало изнасилование — и нет, не имело никакого значения, что член у того стоял! — или на некрофилию?.. Вот Бэн бы точно правильно обозвал то, чем так сильно хотел развлечься Билл. Но парень был слишком привлекательный, такой приятный и… вот от поцелуя Билла удерживало только то, что по легенде тот может проснуться.

И обломать ему секс.

Им.

Билл снова погладил бледную кожу бедра, притянул спящего ближе, чувствуя, как уже чужой член касается его живота и все правильные и разумные мысли окончательно покинули голову.

Билл толкнулся в жар и глубину, задыхаясь от возбуждения и ужаса, но больше всего от прошившего его удовольствия.

Он сходил с ума от ощущения узости и собственного сбитого дыхания. Он одновременно хотел продлить это и как можно быстрее закончить. Чтобы не быть пойманным на таком. Он чуть сместился, ухватывая своего невольного любовника удобнее, понимая, что ладони скользят. Он взмок от всего происходящего.

Как же это круто, Билл застонал, склоняясь ниже, скользнув щекой по груди спящего, бездумно целуя его в шею, вжимаясь всем телом, быстро трахая. Неважно почему и как, и насколько ужасно все с точки зрения морали, теперь он бы просто не смог остановиться, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Билл скользнул рукой под расстегнутую и сбившуюся одежду, касаясь поясницы, приподнимая любовника, жадно двигаясь и кусая его в шею.

В конце концов, он все равно умрет. Попадет в ловушку, или умрет от голода, заблудившись в этом лесу. Отсюда не выбраться.

— Черт тебя подери… откуда же ты здесь? — Билл снова вцепился в шею незнакомца, вколачиваясь изо всех сил и чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит.

Балансируя на самой грани, подрагивая от гиперчувствительности, спящий чуть разомкнул губы и еле слышно выдохнул, почти простонал, Билл отстранился, облизываясь и любуясь, но помня, что целовать эти охрененно развратные губы нельзя.

Нельзя.

Билл сжал член парня, наслаждаясь, как тот ощущается в его ладони, и что он такой твердый, значит, спящему нравится все происходящее… так же сильно, как и ему.

Это немного успокаивало, сбрасывало напряжение. Он вполне может остаться безнаказанным за такую… шалость.

Билл проскулил и, выдохнув, кончил, лаская стоящий член любовника. И он совсем не ожидал, что это создание кончит, испачкав его ладонь белесой спермой. Он замер, вздрагивая всем телом, чувствуя, как тесно его пульсирующий член сжимают и понял, что не вытащил, черт. Вот дьявол. А затем Билл завороженно поднес руку со следами семени, несколько секунд смотрел на нее, и медленно провел языком по ладони. Ему было любопытно какой же будет вкус.

Сладковатый.

Билл задумался. Немного напоминало смесь меда и дикой малины, но лишь отголоском. Он осторожно отстранился и вздрогнул, когда его новый знакомый пошевелился. Но глаз не открыл, только поднял руки, словно в попытке обнять себя за плечи, согреться.

Билл снова погладил его по щеке (другой рукой, испачканную спермой просто вытер о собственные штаны), ему так нравились красные узоры-линии на его коже: ими было разукрашено все тело.

Во всем оказалась виновата его неуклюжесть и то, что он не учел какие верткие и скользкие крышки этого огромного гроба-кровати. Билл оперся на одну из них, планируя покидать такого милого и безотказного любовника, но подлая панель съехала в сторону. Билл охнул, теряя равновесие и совсем неласково рухнул на спящего, как раз сильно прижавшись своими губами к его.

На удар это походило больше, чем на романтический поцелуй. Билл ещё успел ощутить, что рассек себе губу.

И то, что его рука скользнула и нажала на ничего ему не говорящую надпись «активировать особь».

И замер, потому что незнакомец открыл сияющие золотом глаза и ухватил его за плечо.

— Черт… — просипел Билл, понимая, что вляпался, чертовски вляпался, даже больше, чем когда попал в этот проклятый лес. Тот, с кем он поступил неподобающе, проснулся и сейчас… убьет его?

Парень растерянно моргнул, коснулся своей груди, странно эротично провел рукой вниз и — вот тут Билл окончательно похолодел — положил ее на промежность.

— Ах ты ж сука, — на вполне понятном языке зло прошептал парень.

Билл сообразив, что терять уже нечего, вывернулся и укусил его за руку, заставляя парня разжать пальцы, и выскочил из этого гребаного гроба.

Бежать!

Он должен бежать!

Билл все ещё надеялся, что его любовник будет тормозить после странного пробуждения и ещё более странного сна, но оглянувшись увидел, как тот так же яростно, как и до этого, выдрал огромный штырь из шеи и сел, встряхнув головой.

Билл судорожно огляделся: должно же эта комната как-то закрываться? Изолироваться? Он принялся бездумно нажимать руками на боковую панель у двери, вспомнив как та среагировала на прикосновение — при этом остро чувствуя себя идиотом.

И вот именно в тот момент, когда парень встал из гроба и не торопясь пошел к нему — заставляя Билла отстраненно удивиться тому какой же он высокий — между ними с потолка, рухнула стеклянная стена.

Невидимые боги, спасибо!

Парень был настолько близко, что теперь Билл смог рассмотреть нашивку на его странном костюме «Пеннивайз».

Пеннивайз, значит.

Он с такой силой ударил по стеклу, что Билл невольно вздрогнул и шарахнулся.

Затем Пеннивайз мило улыбнулся и поманил его подойти ближе. Билл, чувствуя безопасность, как если бы их разделяла железная решетка, а не стекло, подошел, любуясь непривычным цветом глаз.

Пеннивайз указал на свои губы, Билл послушно перевел взгляд на них и смог понять, что ему сказали:

— «Я убью тебя, сука. Беги.»

***


	2. Chapter 2

Повторять дважды ему не надо было.

Билл бежал, как никогда в жизни, к окошку-бойнице взлетел чуть ли не за один прыжок. И припустил по лесу, безумным зайцем отпрыгивая от гудящих, как ульи, деревьев, шипящих ловушек песков и мелких игл терновника.

Выдохнуть получилось только тогда, когда деревья расступились, выпуская его на широкое поле.

Билл рухнул на колени, зажмурившись и сжимая рукоять меча. Он же сбежал? Смог? 

Странное существо его не найдет?

Вот почему он такой мудак? Билл завалился на бок, трава щекотно касалась его щеки, он видел муравья, ползущего по стеблю.

Как звали его? Пеннивайз.

Билл сел, отдышавшись и сообразил, что как испуганный заяц пробежал напрямик и действительно пересёк "проклятое место". Он свалился как раз на холме, гребне, разделяющем долину с проклятым лесом — хорошо была видна вершина замка, ярко бликующая на солнце, и с другой стороны вдалеке, почти в дне пути пешком его родной город — черепичные крыши и белый камень дворца.

Стоило продвигаться дальше. Он поднялся на ноги и понял, что чертовски голоден и хочет пить. Из ручья, бегущего на окраине леса напиться не решился; обошёлся водой из фляги, с затхлым запахом, но еще годную.

А потом на ходу жевал галеты, найденные в сумке, жесткие и сыпящиеся. В сумерках уже понял, что сегодня не доберется. Но это не пугало, от леса Билл отошел достаточно далеко, а к городу был близок.

Вряд ли Пеннивайз смог бы его догнать. Потом он вспомнил о технологиях древних и опечалился. Для них, возможно, расстояния и не значили ничего.

Билл свернулся рядом со стволом огромной ели, та была настолько разлапистой, что тяжеленные нижние ветви, стелились по земле, образуя естественное укрытие. Да и на упругой подложке из слежавшейся хвои было так мягко.

Билл успел выспаться, когда его разбудила жуткая тишина. Такая отвратительно кошмарная, что ни о каком сне и речи идти не могло. Он замер, поднимая голову с сумки, вслушиваясь в глушь, напрягая все органы чувств, но его будто завернули в несколько одеял. Ничего.

А потом он увидел Пеннивайза.

Потому что тот светился мертвенный светом, и был полупрозрачным — ужас! Билл почти заскулил, он выебал призрака! — и явно шел по его следам.

И прошел мимо.

По направлению к городу.

Или Пеннивайз не был призраком? Билл вспомнил теплоту его кожи под руками и жар... всего остального, да. По легендам древние умели находиться в любом месте, что интересовало их, не покидая своих башен.

Он затаился, надеясь, что существо так и проследует в город, миновав его.

— Где же ты, чертова сволочь? Это видимо? Что не так с этой планетой? — светящееся создание замерло, устремив взгляд на башни. — Я так хотел бы вернуться. Почти также сильно, как ты, Билл.

Билл зажал рот ладонью, боясь дышать. Оно знало, что он здесь. А еще знало его имя! Это-то как возможно? Все сказки про проклятых древних не сказки? Как и возможность чтения мыслей? Надо ни о чем не думать... не думать... не думать. Как можно не думать, когда по лесу бродит полупрозрачная опасная тень того, кого ты подло выебал. Да, боги, Билл сам себя ненавидел, но серьезно он был уверен, что не доживет до сегодняшнего заката, не переживет сегодняшней ночи. Впрочем, про ночь у него еще все шансы откинуться, если Пеннивайз его найдет.

Парень замер всего в нескольких шагах от его укрытия и досадливо постучал пальцами по прибору на запястье левой руки, грязно выругался. Огляделся, с хищной уверенностью того, что Билл его видит.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, сладенький, — усмехнулся Пеннивайз. — Тепловизор сбоит в самый ненужный момент, но я знаю, ты меня слышишь. У меня к тебе предложение: выйди ко мне сейчас. И тогда я не поступлю совсем-совсем плохо. М-м-м? Как тебе?

Из всей речи Билл уловил только то, что Оно его не видит. Пока. Слава богам за малые милости.

— Что ж, — наиграно опечалился Пеннивайз. Даже призрачный, он хоть и внушал безотчетный ужас, Билл сообразил, что он опять возбужден и совсем бы не отказался... — Тогда увидимся завтра, сладенький.

И Пеннивайз спокойно проследовал дальше, напрямик, не обходя ни овраги, ни деревья, сумеречная плоть позволяла ему идти сквозь преграды. Он ушел в город.

Надеяться на то, что Оно не выполнит обещание было глупо. Но Билл был слишком измотан, чтобы бояться. Он зарылся в мягкую хвою и все же задремал.

***

Город встретил его обилием звуков и запахов, торговцы громко перекрикивались на площади, стражники активно играли во что-то азартное, под ногами шныряли кошки и бегущие от них куры.

Билл шел по городу, не обращая внимания ни на что. Перешел внутренний ров, раздумывая насколько будет злиться на него отец за угробленного коня. И почти у самых ворот его перехватила Бев. Затащила его в проулок и радостно рассмеялась.

— Привет, ваше высочество. Судя по твоей кислой морде, охота не удалась.

Билл поморщился, тяжело вздыхая.

— Ой, ну какое я тебе высочество, — простонал он. — А охота еще лучше, чем я мог ожидать.

И вот только сейчас Билл заметил, что замок украшен: ветер радостно трепал вывешенные парадные флаги, слуги бегали, все было в хаотичном движении, куда более яростном и бешеном, чем обычно.

— Что случилось? — спросил он Беверли, она подхватила легкую корзинку и пошла к замку, Билл догнал девушку, подстраиваясь под ее шаг.

— Приехал кто-то, — честно ответила Бев. — И как ты сам видишь, этот "кто-то" достаточно влиятелен. Я не видела.

— Оу... — Билл усмехнулся и покачал головой, обнимая девушку. — Неужто меня позовут жениться?

— И не на мне? — Бев пихнула его в плечо. — Гадость какая. Итак, говори, где пропадал?

— В проклятом лесу, — Билл поежился. — Мой глупый конь решил там и остаться.

— И ты жив? — изумилась Беверли.

— Как видишь.

— Билли, — Бев сжала его руку, — приводи себя в порядок, облачайся в достоинство и высокородность и иди к отцу. Там действительно что-то затевается, что-то мутное. Лучше если ты все разузнаешь сам и, быть может, чем раньше ты во все вникнешь, у тебя будет время придумать как извернуть все себе на пользу.

— Спасибо, — Билл засмотрелся на ее зеленые глаза и тут же вспомнил другие. Желтые и хищные. — И Джорджи там?

— Ага, и Джорджи, и куча советников и министров. Ричи скорее всего тоже как-то пролез, и Эдди, можешь попытаться их поймать?

И Бев, ободряюще похлопав его по плечу, ушла.

Билл поспешил домой, где с удовольствием отмылся от пыли и грязи, облачился в костюм для торжественных церемоний. Все же отец будет ругать его вечером, никак не сейчас.

В зале сновали люди, десятки, и каждый делал вид, что чрезвычайно занят чертовски важными делами. Джорджи врезался в него и сразу же стиснул в объятиях.

— Где ты был? Я боялся, что ты умер! — мальчишка зажмурился. — Ну зачем ты так со мной?!

— Все в порядке, — рассмеялся Билл, привычно ероша волосы брату. — Боялся он. Ты боялся, что тогда тебя будут короновать на престол.

Джорджи рассмеялся и утянул Билла на один из балконов галереи. Верхний этаж позволял видеть двор и — Билл вскинул взгляд поверх светлых волос брата — темное пятно проклятого леса вдали.

— И это тоже, да, — согласился Джорджи.

— Так что происходит?

— Не знаю, — Джорджи облокотился на перила, задумчиво разглядывая яркие навесы рынка. — Я слышал что-то про договор. Отец орал на советника.

— Что за договор? — насторожился Билл.

— Да ну, — отмахнулся Джорджи, — это старая сказка-страшилка о которой рассказывала мама: "Оно придёт и заберёт того, кого пожелает". Но советник говорил о том договоре, согласно которому отец якобы обязуется отдать пришедшему Древнему своего отпрыска.

Билла продрала дрожь, и он крепче прижал к себе брата.

— Это все глупые сказки. В наше время так не делают.

Джорджи поднял голову и широко улыбнулся ему.

— Мы сбежим вместе, да?

— Вильям? — отец подошел к ним. — Ты нужен мне для аудиенции.

— Да, ваше величество, — официально склонил голову Билл и улыбнулся, изо всех сил старающемуся удержать серьезное выражение лица, Джорджи. У брата почти получилось, но Билл все равно слышал, как тот, совершенно недостойным принца образом, хихикнул и одними губами произнес: "Вильгельм, не Вильям".

И потом Билл отвлекся на отца.

— Я могу узнать, что случилось и зачем я нужен?

Зак странно повел головой и поджал губы, жест значил приблизительно следующее: "я король этого вверенного мне королевства и мне следует принять важное решение, которое лично мне, как твоему отцу, абсолютно не нравится".

— Все так плохо? — без слов понял его Билл.

— Мне, — Зак прикрыл глаза, они как раз прошли очередной караул и, лишь удостоверившись, что стражи рядом нет, тогда продолжил: — мне следует отдать одного из вас.

— Что? — ахнул Билл. — Мы в темных веках, что ли? Когда детей правящей династии брали в "высокородные" заложники?

— Не совсем.

— И кого ты решил отдать? — прямо спросил Билл.

— Я ещё не решил. Подумал ты сначала все равно захочешь все увидеть, разведать и узнать сам.

Билл сжал кулаки, чувствуя небывалое раздражение. Ну какого черта, в самом деле. Он вздрогнул, когда его запястья коснулся Джорджи.

— Пойдем посмотрим? Вдруг она красивая?

Билл вздохнул и горько усмехнулся. Какой бы красоткой она не была, это все равно не по-человечески. Брат вел его сквозь толпу людей, толкаясь и едва не взвизгивая, когда нерадивые служащие спотыкались о него.

— Ой, — он замер так резко, что Билл едва не упал. — А где невеста? Там только мужчины...

— Может, это советники, — успокоил его Билл. Ну правда, кто потащит принцессу в другое королевство?

И тут же Билл осекся, все ещё продолжая чувствовать, как брат трогательно держится за его руку. В толпе советников стоял Пеннивайз. И да, теперь он выглядел точно также, как и все прочие люди: никакой почти пугающей мраморной белизны кожи, или неправильных пропорций. Билл ещё раз отстраненно подумал о том какие же красивые были Древние. 

Пеннивайза выдавали только глаза, жёлтые, как дикий мед.

Он перехватил его взгляд и предвкущающе улыбнулся с таким ожиданием, что Биллу поплохело.

Если все так, как подумалось Биллу, то дело дрянь.

— Но они все вроде симпатичные, — Джорджи чирикал рядом с ним, рассматривая парламентеров. — Может, твоя невеста тоже такая? С золотыми глазами?

Билл усмехнулся и взглянул на брата.

— Давай ты пойдешь, поищешь папу и скажешь, что он ошибся с именем? Посмеетесь вместе. А я пока что разнюхаю, что здесь происходит.

Джорджи кивнул и растворился в толпе. А Билл снова взглянул на Пеннивайза. Тот оскалился и поманил его к себе, ближе.

Билл подошёл, здраво рассудив, что при всех Пеннивайз его убивать не будет, а поговорить им явно следует. К тому же, его интриговали «слуги», почему-то Билл решил — они машины.

— Ну привет, сладенький, — тихо сказал Пеннивайз Биллу.

— Здравствуйте, — Билл церемониально кивнул. — Я могу узнать ваше имя и титул, чтобы правильно обращаться, сэр.

— Что-то незнание имени раньше тебе не сильно помешало, но да неважно. Я Пеннивайз. И можно без титулов. Они у меня неинтересные. Что величественного в "Танцующем Клоуне"? Что же, я жду хотя бы каких-нибудь объяснений.

Билл замялся, прерывисто вдохнул и отвел взгляд.

— На вашей планете принято трахать спящих? Мне стоит оказать вам честь и трахнуть спящего младшего принца? Он милашка. М-м-м?

— Нет! — Билл вздрогнул и ухватил Пеннивайза за руку. — Нет, простите, что так нарушил ваш покой, но... но я просто не понимаю, что со мной случилось там.

Пеннивайз вывернулся от его прикосновения, сам перехватывая его и подтаскивая за одежду к себе, настолько близко, что они уже точно нарушили все нормы поведения в обществе, и горячо выдохнул в ухо:

— Ты, я вижу, брата любишь. Советую согласиться на то, что тебе предложат. Или твой милый брат не проживет у меня и одних суток.

— Он ни при чем...

— Конечно, ни при чем, но твой папочка упирается как лось и не хочет отдать мне тебя. А это печалит. Знаешь, почему?

Билл похолодел. И непослушными губами повторил:

— Почему?

— Потому что я не понимаю, зачем я вообще трачу время? Я могу вырезать или отравить весь ваш город, забрать тебя и уйти. И все это в течение часа. Но...

Пеннивайз отпустил его, Билл шарахнулся, ноги подламывались. Он разбудил демона.

— ...но я уважаю законность. И ты станешь моей вещью официально. Зря ты не дал мне убить тебя сразу. Это решило бы так много проблем, старший принц Вильгельм.

Билл сглотнул и опустил голову.

— Но тогда ты не тронешь брата?

— Твоего сладенького Джорджи? О, я подумаю, — Пеннивайз покачал головой и устремил взгляд на отца Билла. — Скажи папочке, что в восторге и готов идти со мной хоть на край света. А Джорджи будет правителем.

Билл зажмурился. Что это существо сделает с ним? И зачем он только полез в замок? Знал же, чуял, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

— Можешь наврать, что я любовь всей твоей жизни. Ты увидел меня и понял: твое сердце разбито. И ты умрешь если я уеду. А ты умрешь, если я уеду. И про любовь всей жизни тоже мило. Потому что это правда, — злонравно заметил Пеннивайз.

— У нас... — Билл оборвал себя. — У нас не приняты такие отношения.

— Мне все равно, что принято в вашем обществе приматов, — Пеннивайз склонил голову, изучающе разглядывая Билла, будто он был мерзким насекомым. — Когда-то я помог твоему пра-пра-кому-то-там стать правителем этой спорной, но такой вкусной территории. И у меня здесь есть определенные права. О которых твой отец помнит. Но думаю только потому что боится. И правильно делает. И если бы ты не разбудил меня, я вполне возможно пришел бы за кем-то из твоих детей. А теперь их у тебя не будет. Такая удача.

Билл изо всех сил прикусил губу, зажмурившись и прерывисто дыша. Этого не может быть. 

Это все просто какой-то кошмар.

— Но ты… я не могу, отец не вынесет этого.

— Вынесет, — Пеннивайз легкомысленно махнул рукой. — Вот увидишь. Но, опять же, дело твое. Я могу разрушить это королевство, выжечь дотла. Этого ты хочешь? Мне обязательно нужно демонстративно кого-то убить? Чтобы ты проникся?

— Нет, — Билл снова схватил его за руку, но уже было поздно. Команду он не слышал, вполне возможно Древний общался мысленно со своими спутниками-роботами.

Те, жутко загудев, как деревья-тесла, сообразил Билл, развернулись в толпу. И больше Билл ничего не успел увидеть. Кроме того, что что-то сверкнуло, ярко, слепя глаза.

Кто-то из людей упал, кто-то закричал.

Билл, которого теперь уже крепко держал Пеннивайз, смотрел в паникующую толпу: люди ломились к дверям, устроив давку, стража перегруппировалась, прикрывая короля и Совет. 

Но больше всего Билл ужаснулся Джорджи, который стоял — совершенно статичный посреди этого безумия — и смотрел на рассеченное тело Стэна. Тот рухнул как раз перед ним.

Он сглотнул и дернул существо за руку.

— Не нужно, пожалуйста, не нужно, я буду твоим, прямо сейчас пойду к отцу…

Пеннивайз расхохотался и весело подмигнул ему.

— Подожди. Еще твой братишка…

— Нет! — Билл метнулся от существа, проскользнул мимо стражи и ухватил Джорджи, прижимая его к себе.

Тот судорожно дышал и казалось не понял, что произошло.

— Билли?

— Не смотри никуда, — приказал Билл, сильнее прижимая его голову к своей груди, не позволив вывернуться.

Билл ещё успел представить, как этот тонкий луч огня отсек бы Джорджи руку, а он бы отсек, если бы Стэн… бедный Стэн, не бросился перед братом.

Теперь в зале осталась только стража (храбро сдвинувшись за спиной Билла, прикрывая принцев), трупы в количестве десятка, и Пеннивайз.

Стража не нападала.

— Билли? — позвал его Пеннивайз. — Иди ко мне? Нам нужно к твоему отцу. Чтобы он благословил наш союз.

Билл кивнул и, коснувшись губами лба Джорджи, прошептал:

— Не отходи от стражи. Все будет хорошо. И не смотри по сторонам.

Джорджи сдавленно угукнул и, отстранившись, подошел к военным. Билл же направился к Пеннивайзу, позволяя ухватить себя за руку.

— Прекрасно, — существо почти потащило его за собой, поволокло в сторону замершего в ужасе Зака. — Венчание — дело шумное.

Пеннивайз рассмеялся.

— Отметим с размахом!

***

Церемонии Билл не запомнил. Все осложнялось тем, что он был почти коронован, признан наследником престола. А теперь, по сути, происходил небольшой переворот. Правда согласованный.

Его не печалила участь потери трона. Волновал его только Джорджи. Перепуганный, бледный Джорджи, который ненавидел власть и правление, который стал наследным принцем, в тот момент, когда Билл сказал: «Да».

Да — он согласен.

На фразе про поцеловать супруга Билл очнулся от своего кошмара и повернулся к Пеннивайзу. Тот улыбнулся яркими губами и властно притянул его к себе, целуя сильно, но спокойно, целомудренно.

— Теперь ты мой, Билли, — они шли рука об руку к широким воротам, ведущим из залы.

— Да, — Билл старался говорить как можно меньше. Потому что жутко боялся за Джорджи, за родителей, королевство… за себя.

Похожие, будто близнецы роботы-слуги Пеннивайза, вышагивали рядом со своим господином.

— Завтра вернёмся к звездолёту, — тихо, сам себе сказал Пеннивайз. — А сегодня у нас праздник.

Он усмехнулся, переводя взгляд на совершенно потерянного и бедного Билла.

— Кто б знал, как мне осточертело ваше средневековье. Но есть и плюсы. Самый прекрасный принц стал моим мужем. Можно радоваться.

Пеннивайз остановил его, просто положив руку на плечо и развернув к себе.

— Вечером праздник. Если я правильно понял его Величество. Так что развлекайся. До завтра ты совершенно свободен. Можешь оплакать свою пропащую жизнь.

— Что ты со мной сделаешь? — Билл все ещё никак не мог понять и признать свой статус. Того, что он принц-консорт Пеннивайза. Что он вообще должен бросить все, что знает и всех, кого любит и уехать с ним.

— Тайна, — улыбнулся Пеннивайз.

Билл стиснул зубы, чтобы не разрыдаться и побрел в сторону замка. Туда, где вырос и был счастлив с семьей. Небо разразилось мелким нудным дождем, словно подстроившись под грустное его настроение. Ветер шептал в листве лип, и Билл смог добрести до одной из них, сесть на землю под кроной и бездумно уставиться в землю.

— Я на самом деле не такой, — произнес он. Для ветра. — Я не знаю, что случилось со мной тогда, но я никогда бы так не поступил в трезвом рассудке.

Там его и нашел Джорджи, молча сел и обнял, замирая рядом.

— Я очень тебя люблю, — горячо прошептал он ему в ухо и прижался к шее мокрой от слез щекой. — Отрави его и возвращайся ко мне.

Билл грустно усмехнулся, перехватывая и удобнее стискивая брата.

— Нет, я… на самом деле так виноват, Джорджи. Перед ним. Это все из-за меня.

— Неважно, — Джорджи сжал его руки, потянувшись к лицу, — мне неважно.

И легко прижался губами к его рту, тут же отстраняясь. Билл хрипло выдохнул и прижал брата сильнее к себе.

— Какой же я придурок.

Джорджи гладил его по волосам и молчал. Капли дождя налились, стали тяжелее, сильнее били по листьям старой липы.

— Когда-нибудь ты ко мне вернешься. В любом случае, — Джорджи вздохнул. — И мы будем править здесь. Как и должно быть.

Билл улыбнулся.

— Судя по всем предыдущем правителям — один брат обязательно пытался убить другого.

— Это потому что они не любили друг друга, — серьезно сказал Джорджи.

Билл сильнее стиснул его в объятиях и так замер. Все равно ему придётся возвращаться в свои комнаты. Чтобы думать о том, как он никогда сюда не вернётся. Билл испытал мгновенную и болезненную ярость и почти что ненависть к Пеннивайзу. Он же мог его убить. Мог просто убить и уйти, а теперь специально мучает.

И что-то подсказывало — Пеннивайз придёт к нему этой ночью.

И все закончится унижением и ненавистью к себе. И к нему.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Они сидели под липой до самого вечера. Даже плотная крона старого дерева уже не могла сдержать напора холодного дождя и им просто пришлось бежать в замок.

В кровати Билл лежал, как изваяние. Казалось, все мышцы тела одеревенели и больше никогда не придут в норму. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Только тоскливое ожидание того, что непременно произойдет.

— Мой прекрасный принц ждёт меня, — мурлыкнул Пеннивайз, проявляясь из стены в полупрозрачном виде, затем снова, как и тогда в лесу, нажал что-то на запястье и вновь обрел материальность.

— И, если ты думаешь, что я пришел тебя выебать — ты не ошибся, милый. Но в основном потому, что его величество запланировало подло и коварно убить меня под покровом ночи. Твой отец тебя любит. Это прекрасно.

Пеннивайз сел на кровать, разглядывая шарахнувшегося от него Билла.

— Но я решил, что убивать новоприобретенного родственника в день свадьбы это фу.

— Врешь.

— Вру, — кивнул Пеннивайз, медленно расстегивая рубашку. — На самом деле начался бы переворот. А с учётом того, что ты выбыл из уравнения престолонаследования, твоего милого братика шлепнули бы и без моей помощи. И все. Хаос, разруха. Лет на десять.

Билл сглотнул, садясь на кровати.

— А это значит, — Пеннивайз снял невидимую глазу пылинку с покрывала, — ваше развитие откатится еще сильнее назад. Какая гадость. Не то чтобы это так уж сильно меня беспокоило, но я устал здесь находиться, малыш Билли. Вы едва ползете в развитии. А гибернация вышла мне боком, — он поморщился, положив ладонь на живот. — Но к делу. У меня тут такой красивый принц, что мне не терпится его отодрать.

Пеннивайз зло усмехнулся и стремительно выбросив вперёд руку, схватил его за ногу, рывком подтаскивая к себе.

— Ну, что, сладенький, ты хранил себя для меня? Я буду первым и единственным?

Билл прикусил язык, сдерживая желание сказать, что он как бы уже…

— Это лестно, — существо потянуло вверх легкую рубаху для сна и Билла сразу же пробрал озноб. — Замерз, милый. Я согрею тебя.

Пеннивайз открыл рот, выпуская длинный язык неприятного синюшного оттенка, ведя им по шее Билла. Тот зажмурился, но стало только хуже, кожа словно стала в триллион раз чувствительнее.

Он мог чувствовать, как губы прижались к его линии подбородка и Пеннивайз так же рывком накрыл его своим телом, фиксируя и вжимая в постель.

— Я слышу твои мысли, — горячо прошептал Пеннивайз и качнулся, позволяя ощутить, как чужой член прижался к нему сквозь ткань, что он возбужден. — С парнями раньше ты не спал. Развратный принц никому не давал. И почему же? Ты вполне взрослый по меркам этого чертового времени.

Билл проскулил, автоматически открывая рот, когда длинный язык надавил на губы. Существо целовало его. Извращенно по-своему, но все же…

— Трахну тебя…

Билл усмехнулся своему идиотскому положению. Трахнул сам — расплачивайся. Монстр чуть отстранился, шурша одеждой.

Он не удерживал его, потому что Билл знал, ему некуда бежать. Да и куда он мог бы скрыться от такого существа? Билл вздрогнул, когда Пеннивайз достаточно грубо и собственнически облапал его, поморщился от прикосновений к члену.

— В плане секса люди не особо удобны, да? — мурлыкнул Пеннивайз и, отстранившись, демонстративно лизнул свои пальцы, Билл завороженно смотрел на его нечеловечески гибкий язык, который подобно змее обвивался вокруг них. — Я буду нежным, милый. Ну почти.

Билл задержал дыхание и рефлекторно сжался, ощутив пальцы Пеннивайза, раскрывающие, оглаживающие его.

— Так что даже не переживай насчет этого, — монстр продолжал касаться его шеи губами, проталкивая пальцы глубже. Пока Билл чувствовал только унижение и нелогично считал себя жертвой насилия. Ровно до той секунды, когда Пеннивайз глухо зарычав, сжал зубы на его плече, ритмично трахая его пальцами. Билл охнул и, закусив губы, развел колени шире, ему так хотелось потереться о Пеннивайза вставшим членом.

— Вот видишь, совсем необязательно трахать спящих, чтобы ощутить себя хорошо, — шепнул Пеннивайз. — Чего ты хочешь сейчас?

Билл стиснул зубы, отчаянно желая молчать. Признаваться в своих грязных желаниях было просто унизительно.

— Ну же, детка?

Билл заскулил, сжимая пальцы на одеяле.

— Хочу твой член, — выдохнул, наконец, он, понимая, что это всё. Потому что действительно его хотел. Это жуткое и извращённое желание словно заползло под кожу, заставляя ее гореть. И хотеть отдаться. Принадлежать этому существу.

— Конечно, — тягуче согласился Пеннивайз, и Билл зажмурился, даже его голос заставлял дрожать от предвкушения, — конечно, милый.

Пеннивайз выпустил его буквально на секунду, заставив охнуть от разрыва контакта обнаженной кожи и тут же застонать снова, когда он медленно толкнулся, сильно сжимая пальцы на бёдрах Билла, не позволяя ему ёрзать.

И, несмотря на дискомфорт, Билл едва ли не кричал от удовольствия и чувства радости. Как будто он сотню лет ждал именно этого. В голове, как и тогда, в замке, вились странные, словно химические мысли. Он ведь хочет его.

— Ты меня отравил? — только и смог просипеть Билл, сжимая любовника ногами. — Да? И тогда, и сейчас?

Пеннивайз сильно сжал зубы на его шее, заставляя вскрикнуть и на мгновение забыть вообще обо всем, кроме прошившей его боли удовольствия, но ответил:

— Нет, конечно. Зачем бы мне это?

Билл смотрел на его яркие губы, теперь выпачканые в его же крови, на снова проступивший на коже узор, наливающийся пронзительно-четким красным, словно это его кровь заставляет линии практически гореть на коже Пеннивайза.

— Врешь, — выдохнул Билл, чувствуя, как Пеннивайз, так и не отводя взгляда, плавно повел бедрами. Любуясь выражением его лица, всей гаммой эмоции.

Существо усмехнулось, обнажая острые зубы и толкнулось сильнее, заставляя подавиться воздухом и невысказанным восклицанием. Все это было подстроено.

— Билли, хороший мальчик. Милый мальчик.

Билл проскулил, вцепившись в плечи Пеннивайза, чувствуя себя слишком хорошо. Слишком сладко.

— Просто ваш вид такой внушаемый. От этого вы такие вкусные. И мягкие.

Рациональной частью разума Билл пытался запомнить его слова, чтобы потом подумать над ними, разобрать на смысловые центры и модуляции голоса, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения, потому что Пеннивайз, замолчав, размеренно и сильно трахал его. Почти протаскивая по кровати. Все, о чем получалось думать, это о странной формы члене, так глубоко проникающем в него. Инстинктивно сжиматься на нем. Так хорошо. Билл втерся в объятие, перехватываясь удобнее, чтобы чувствовать, как головка каждый раз касается простаты, заставляя руки и колени слабеть. Превращая его в безвольное существо, жадно алчущее только секса.

Никакой человеческой гордости.

Ему хотелось, чтобы монстр и дальше трахал его. Сильно и глубоко. Как животное.

— Ох…

— Тебе нравится, — монстр чуть отстранился и обхватил рукой его член. Билл почему-то подумал, что Пеннивайз при желании мог бы выпустить свой невероятно длинный и гибкий язык, чтобы ласкать его.

Эта мысль окатила его волной сумасшедшего возбуждения.

Вряд ли Пеннивайз согласится на такое. Билл вспомнил, как думал об этом. Тогда. Когда трогал его спящего, восхищаясь, как хотел вылизать всего.

— О, сладенький, — сбивчиво прошептал ему Пеннивайз, — я обязательно тебя порадую минетом. Ты же такой хороший мальчик…

От этого хриплого голоса Билл всхлипнул, сжимаясь на его члене, чувствуя, как мышцы резко сократились, вздрагивая и забывая дышать. Только ощущая, что и Пеннивайз замер до боли вжавшись в него. Неужели это существо довело его до оргазма одними словами?

Обещаниями будущих удовольствий?

Пеннивайз рухнул рядом с ним, довольно выдыхая и улыбаясь.

— Теперь ты тоже меня любишь. Это так здорово.

— Тоже, — прохрипел Билл, чувствуя, как слабеет тело, как слипаются глаза.

— Чудесно.

Он плыл на волнах пустоты и сонливости, окруженный безмолвием.

***

Утро было уютным, Билл довольно потянулся, чувствуя, как приятно его обнимают… И вот тут все вспомнил. Распахнул глаза, разглядывая спящего… теперь уже вроде как супруга.

— Ты всегда такой дерганный? — сонно фыркнул Пеннивайз, сползая пониже. — Спи, ещё рано. День будет длинный. Придется ехать обратно на лошадях.

— Почему?

Пеннивайз поднял голову, наконец, открывая глаза.

— Потому что люди плохо переносят телепортацию.

— Теле…

Пеннивайз грустно вздохнул и погладил Билла по волосам.

— Ну меня и угораздило. Ладно. Вставай, впереди тяжелый день. Прощание, много слез и взмах белым платочком от матери. Но помни, я — зло. Вдруг ты забыл?

Существо одним слитным движением поднялось с кровати и, накинув одежду, щелкнуло браслетом, растворяясь в лучах утреннего солнца. Билл проскулил. Он чувствовал себя слишком хорошо.

— Прям злое-злое зло, — не удержался Билл. — Придурок.

Вот, правда, последние Билл явно относил к себе, потому что он — идиот. То есть симпатичный маньяк, убивший по прихоти более шести человек и Стэна…

Билл зажмурился, отгоняя это воспоминание.

… этот маньяк всего лишь трахнул тебя так, что тебе понравилось. Ладно, очень понравилось. И ты готов забыть все обстоятельства знакомства, и жить долго и счастливо?

Билл потер виски, расстроено думая, что он проебал престол.

Причем в самом прямом — наипрямейшем — значении этой фразы.

Но с другой стороны проклятый лес не особо далеко. К брату и друзьям у него выбираться получится.

…если этот странный псих не запрет тебя где-нибудь в подвале и не будет ебать в цепях.

О, это было бы…

Билл одернул себя. Он не хотел думать об этом с таким вожделением.

Джорджи ворвался к нему сносящим все на своем пути смерчем.

— Уже рассвет! Я хотел провести время до отправления вместе! — он забрался на кровать, внимательно глядя на Билла. — Вдруг тебя запрут и больше я тебя не увижу?

Билл покачал головой, обнимая брата.

— Мы увидимся еще много раз. Обязательно. Не страдай.

Джорджи растерянно подергал одеяло, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Потом поднял на Билла совершенно несчастные глаза.

— Я должен это тебе сказать. Иначе потом не прощу себе. Или себя? Не важно.

Он тряхнул головой, собираясь с мыслями.

— Я тебя люблю…

— Я тоже, Джорджи, — Билл потянулся к нему, но брат остановил его, положив руку на грудь, не позволяя сжать себя в объятиях.

— Я не так тебя люблю, то есть и так тоже, но… я тебя люблю как мужчина может любит мужчину. Я совсем плох в признаниях, — его рука на груди Билла дрожала. — И я также знаю, что ты не… никогда не думал обо мне так. Так неправильно, как я о тебе.

Билл открыл и закрыл рот, затем фыркнул и, ухватив брата за запястье, утащил его под одеяло.

— Ко мне питает слабость сам будущий король!

— Билл, не смешно! — Джорджи завозился. — Так не честно!

— Глупый! — Билл стиснул его в объятиях. — Ты под носом мелочей не замечаешь, как ты будешь королевством управлять?

— Я и не собирался им управлять, — грустно вздохнул Джорджи, стискивая Билла и доверчиво прижимаясь к нему. — Я так надеялся быть твоим советником. И только.

— Ты сильный и храбрый, — Билл так и не разжимал объятий, — и намного лучше меня. Так что ты будешь замечательным королем.

Билл заглянул в глаза брату, такие растерянные и грустные и, не сдержавшись, поцеловал его.

Под одеялом можно было представить, что сейчас темная ночь, или они просто где-то вне времени и пространства. Могут быть вдвоем. Джорджи почти всхлипывал, прижимаясь к Биллу.

— Ну почему я не сказал тебе раньше?

— Потому что всему свое время? — Билл вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Он не хотел вставать. Это означало бы, что он уйдет. Окончательно и бесповоротно. А Джорджи останется здесь совсем один.

— Я буду недалеко. В замке. Ты сможешь приехать. Надеюсь, что сможешь. Я постараюсь прислать карту. В том лесу слишком много ловушек. Поэтому сам не едь. Обещай мне!

Он почувствовал, как Джорджи закивал, продолжая вжиматься в него, судорожно стискивая пальцы на плечах, сжимая его ночную рубашку.

— Мне пора, Джорджи, — мягко попытался его отстранить Билл и Джорджи разревелся, совсем как в детстве, когда умудрялся разбить колени или ободраться о камни.

— Не плачь, ну пожалуйста, Джорджи, — Билл сжал его, укачивая, понимая, что щека которой брат прижался к его груди мокрая от слез.

Джорджи всхлипнул еще раз и затих. Как в детстве, наревевшись, отрубался без сил. Билл гладил его по спине, мыслями витая где-то в лесу, у проклятого замка. Интересно, а внутри он так же обшарпан, как снаружи? И как там жить? Холодно же и дожди льют сквозь дыры в крыше.

Или все то иллюзии?

И весь замок изнутри как тот, куда он влез в разбитое круглое окно? Непонятный и наполненный жуткими предвосхищающими все твои желания машинами? Невидимые слуги.  
Так же неожиданно пришла мысль, что Пеннивайз его убьет. Когда наиграется. Ему надоест, и он убьет Билла. Дурного принца, так и не ставшего королем.

— Милый? — Пеннивайз ввалился к нему, через дверь, а не через стену и удивленно моргнул на то, как Билл укутывает спящего Джорджи одеялом. — Оу, я не успел уйти, а ты уже мне изменяешь. Но вкус у тебя есть, твой брат — милашка. Так бы и сожрал.

— Молчи, — Билл покачал головой. — Он мой брат и я люблю его, — он встал, одеваясь.

Пеннивайз фыркнул и оперся плечом о косяк двери.

— Знаешь, он может нас навещать. Очень иногда. Но все же. Конечно, ответный визит возможен, но твои родители мне не будут рады. Мне и нашим деткам.

Билл замер.

— Деткам?

— Деткам-деткам, — почти пропел Пеннивайз. — Ты рад, милый? Ну конечно рад. Ты же именно о них и думал, когда драл меня в моей капсуле.

Пеннивайз смеялся, разглядывая лицо Билла, тот и понимал, что должен наверное изобразить радость и все такое, да хоть что-то, но ощущения застыли на «паническом ужасе» или «ужасающей панике».

— Потому что кто-то, — Пеннивайз больно ткнул его пальцем в грудь, и Билл немного пришел в себя, — что-то вовремя не вынул, мудила. Я тоже не готов к детям.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», аборты неугодны Богу, — Пеннивайз легко пощекотал его подбородок. — И вообще, на будущее, не все, кто дрыхнет, жаждут видеть себя трахнутыми…

— Выебаными, — подсказал Билл запнувшемуся было существу.

— Именно. Иди, скажи маме и папе «пока!» и выходим.

— Я, — Билл осекся. — Мне нужно вещи взять. Наверное.

— Не нужно, — отмахнулся Пеннивайз. — Собирайся, как на охоту. Лошадь мне у отца уведи и уезжаем. Дроидов я вам оставлю. На кого их запрограммировать?

— Что? — не понял Билл.

Пеннивайз досадливо поморщился.

— Кого должны слушаться мои машины? Твоего брата или отца? Не хочу их тащить обратно.

Билл посмотрел на уютно свернувшегося Джорджи.

— Пусть слушаются брата.

— Ети вашу мать, человеческие страдания, — Пеннивайз горестно вздохнул и уткнулся в браслет. Билл же поплелся к родителям и с четверть часа едва сдерживал слезы. Они просто сидели вокруг стола, и никто из них не мог проронить ни слова. Руки дрожали, когда отец обнял его. Зак безо всяких вопросов согласился отдать коня.

— Мы еще обязательно увидимся, — выдавил Билл.

— Конечно.

***

Первые полдороги Билл страдал и просто пустил лошадь следовать за конем Пеннивайза. След в след. Тот спокойно ехал, разглядывая город, дома, водяные мельницы, деревья. Его все так удивляло.

А вот Билла удивляло сказанное утром. Про детей. Он снова украдкой бросил взгляд на тонкую фигуру Пеннивайза, на лошади тот ездить умел, но все равно был слишком скован, как для тех, кто приучен к верховой езде с рождения. Билл не представлял, как у них будут дети. То есть понятно «как». Но мысль о том, что в Пеннивайзе они уже есть — смущала и пугала.

Зато все планы убить супруга оказались забыты. Неизвестно соврал он или нет.

— Я вот только никак понять не могу, — Билл окинул взглядом поле перед лесом. Рабочие имели привычку выжигать его. Чтобы «зараза древнего леса не попала в город». Толку то от этого. — Ты ведь гермафродит, я слышал истории о таких. Но разве ты человек? Как ты можешь носить детей от меня?

— Вы верите в то, что женщина родила минотавра от быка, — Пеннивайз фыркнул и конь под ним недовольно начал грызть удило. В лес животные не любили ходить.

— А на самом деле?

Биллу было интересно.

— А на самом деле были мутации и облучение. И генная инженерия, если тебе это хоть что-то скажет.

— Генная инженерия, — повторил Билл, вспоминая. — Это как архитектура, ну построение существ из мельчайших блоков? Химер?

Пеннивайз притормозил коня и Билла неожиданно порадовало удивление Древнего.

— Та-а-ак, — протянул он, пуская коня рядом, — и откуда ты это знаешь?

— Читал, — дёрнул плечом Билл, — у нас были книги Древних.

— Это какие? — попытался прояснить Пеннивайз.

— Это светящиеся.

— Падды и планшеты, — кивнул сам себе Пеннивайз. — Ну, а как ты ее включил? И более того сообразил, что…

— Они заряжаются от света солнца.

Пеннивайз прижал пальцы к губам, очевидно, размышляя.

— Мда. Признаться, ваш вид умнее, чем я подумал, когда проснулся, а меня трахаешь ты. Занятно.

И он пустил коня дальше, к лесу, между кривых черных деревьев.

— По-моему, это нездорово. Это твой корабль? — Билл поравнялся с ним. — Кто станет жить в корабле?

— А где мне жить?

— Что за корабль? Здесь раньше было море?

— Это, — Пеннивайз указал вверх, — воздушный корабль. Точнее как раз-таки не воздушный, а космический. Для передвижения среди звёзд. И я здесь застрял. Как ну… как налетел на мель или на рифы. И застрял на почти необитаемым острове. До меня тут ещё разбивались корабли, при чем моего же вида. Тут гребаная аномальная зона и я застрял.

— И ты совсем один?

— Да, бедный несчастный одинокий идиот. Я пытался собрать ретранслятор для связи с моими, но… — Пеннивайз усмехнулся. — Но я херовый инженер.

Билл покачал головой и послушно отстал, когда существо нервно дернуло плечом, прося его следовать за лошадью. Очевидно, чтобы не угодить в одну из ловушек.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Его жизнь в проклятом замке сначала показалась Биллу скучной. Но потом он принялся разбираться во всех приборах. И магия совсем просто объяснялась технологиями. Ну почти просто. Деревья-тесла вырабатывали электричество, генерировали его, заряжали батареи и системы корабля. Огромного — настолько невообразимо огромного — Билл первый раз не поверил, спустившись на нижние подземные уровни. Над землёй возвышалась хорошо если треть.

Еда, горячая вода, слуги роботы, беспрекословные и точные.

Удобно. Однозначно.

Но Билла все же беспокоила безмятежная атмосфера спокойствия, повисшая в замке.

— Пеннивайз… эм… — он наткнулся на существо в одном из странных помещений, полном булькающих и парящих колб. — Ты… ну, мы просто тут живем? Как будто ты и я просто отдельно? Мы вроде супруги.

— Намекаешь на долг? — захихикал Пеннивайз.

Билл фыркнул.

— Нет.

— Иди погуляй, милый. Я слегка занят.

Билл покачал головой и снова углубился в коридоры, петляя в хитросплетениях.

— Занят он.

Его семейная жизнь с Пеннивайзом была странной, но логично-удобной. То есть тот приходил к нему, вечером или ночью, трахал или — что реже — позволял трахать себя. До такой степени, что Билл вообще забывал обо всем на свете. Пеннивайз отдавался как в последний раз и Билла начало накрывать безумием и той неправильной мыслью, что должно быть он любит его. Этого странного, но красивого психа. Которому от Билла нужен только секс.

Следующее что Билл заметил: плоский живот, который он так любил гладить и касаться, начал изменяться. И Пеннивайза начали бесить приступы нежности, то, что Билл осторожно гладил его, прижимая ладонь. Не то, чтобы он кусался.

Билл бродил по замку, когда его любовник-супруг уходил к своим колбам и кубам. Он облазил верхние ярусы и теперь решил пойти вниз, по темным лестницам, к полузатопленным подвалам.

— Мать твою! — он прижал ладонь к губам, стараясь дышать ровно.

Трупы. Десятки. В одном маленьком помещении, в разной степени разложения, жутко пахнущие.

Он ещё успел отстраненно удивиться почему же раньше не слышал этого жуткого сладковатого смрада гниющей плоти и сам же понял. Механизмы, нагнетающие воздух, перекачивали его и очищали.

Он шагнул внутрь: ужасаясь и понимая, что точно тоже займет здесь место. Либо просто подвешенным в воздухе. Как? Как они парили? Либо распятым на пугающих досках, с крюками, раскрывающими тело, как цветок.

Когда под ногами хлюпнула сгнившая черная кровь, он вздрогнул, выпадая из своего транса и выронил ключ-карту.

Которую как раз вчера утянул у Пеннивайза.

Прям в кровь, ох нет.

Билл сглотнул и осторожно, дрожа от отвращения, почти рыдая, за краешек поднял карту. 

Медленно, спиной вперед вышел из помещения и бросился по коридору, скользя на гладких плитах извазюканными в крови подошвами. Он бежал, пока натуральным образом не влетел в Пеннивайза.

— Где был мой поросеночек? — существо прижало его к себе. — Где ты так измазался?

Билл сглотнул, стараясь вывернуться из объятий и убежать ко всем чертям из замка.

Но хватка стала железной, Билла сильно прижали и тут же отпустили.

— О, — сообразил Пеннивайз, встряхнув его и обидно больно отвесив пощечину, так звонко что Билл почти свалился. — Мой милый принц забрался туда куда не следует? Что ты увидел?

Билл шарахнулся от него, снова рассмотрев в хищном Древнем именно ту жуткую тварь, которой тот всегда и являлся.

Пеннивайз некрасиво оскалился.

— Ну точно: и забрался, и увидел. И не совестно тебе теперь, м-м-м? У меня вообще-то есть право на личную жизнь.

Билл захрипел, отчаявшись выбраться.

— Заткнись, — Пеннивайз поморщился, продолжая держать его за горло. — Твои дети сводят меня с ума. Они меня кусают, — он грустно вздохнул. — Готов меня послушать?

Биллу не оставалось ничего, кроме как послушно кивнуть и смириться с тем, что ему конец.

— Это не то, что ты подумал, — Пеннивайз усмехнулся и отпустил его. — Это не куча моих бывших кавалеров. Это те, кто забрались в корабль. Да, я их убил.

Пеннивайз вроде бы не пытался вновь схватить его, разве что втянул воздух и скривился.

— Я надеюсь, ты закрыл дверь, потому что я все никак не соберусь залить то помещение кислотой, чтоб, наконец-то, убрать все эти останки. А разлагающаяся плоть воняет просто мерзотно.

— Ты их убил, — Билл вжался в стену, судорожно сжимая ключ-карту.

— Да. Они пришли и пытались украсть что-либо из корабля. Система будила меня, и я их ловил и убивал. Ты вот неправильный, ты почему-то решил, что трахнуть меня интереснее чем стащить золото, например. А был бы вором, а не извращенцем — лежал бы там же.

Билл закрыл лицо руками.

— Но это ужасно. Они же…

— Они воры, тупой мой супруг. Воры, которые только и хотят, чтобы поживиться драгоценностями. А я хочу домой! Мне нужно оборудование! Хочу убраться с этой чертовой планеты!

Пеннивайз выдохнул и потер глаза.

— В конце концов, я не брал у этой земли ничего. И никто не должен был воровать у меня. И если тебе интересно: я не хотел их убивать, но капсула гибернации активировалась только при нарушении целостности и будила меня частично.

— Это как? — усомнился Билл.

— Это только подсознание… А-а-а, — Пеннивайз отмахнулся, — инстинкты. Я — вот тот я, который сейчас с тобой говорит — вполне мирно продолжал спать. То есть система меня будила, я получал координаты, нападал и убивал, иногда жрал их. И стаскивал в одну из комнат. Я не мог прервать цикл сна более чем на пару часов.

— Меня тошнит.

Пеннивайз уныло и трагично вздохнул, привлекая его к себе. На этот раз — в объятия.

— Подумай сам, я устал и хочу домой, энергия моего судна тратится на банальную охрану, а потом приходите еще и вы и воруете, или, еще хуже, трахаете меня. А я хочу домой.

Билл покачал головой, надеясь, что настроение существа опять не изменится и он не решит сожрать его.

— Я больше не буду лазить по подвалу.

— Вот и умница. К тому же, мне понадобится одно помещение там. Для детей.

Вот теперь стало ещё страшнее.

— А почему там? — Билл невероятным усилием переключил мысли на тему потомства. — Здесь же ну, страшно.

— Здесь двери лучше блокируются, — просто ответил Пеннивайз, мягко увлекая его из «подвала».

— А зачем?

— Чтоб они нас не съели.

Билл вышел — по правде вытолканный на воздух — и отдышался. И, посмотрев на то как Пеннивайз щурится от света солнца, спросил:

— На кого они будут похожи?

— Понятия не имею, — вроде как искренне ответил тот. — Но полагаю, будут красавчики — все в меня.

—…а количество?

— Не больше двух. Надеюсь.

Билл грустно вздохнул и обнял руку существа.

— То есть ты уверен, что наши дети будут агрессивными? А если они будут как я?

Пеннивайз выразительно посмотрел на него.

— Как ты? Трахать спящих?

— Блин, было то один несчастный раз!

— И какие последствия? — фыркнуло существо, не стряхивая его с себя.

— Ты вообще убийца!

Пеннивайз забавно фыркнул и, поймав Билла, звучно поцеловал его в лоб.

— Да я вообще зло. Надо было тебя ещё в лесу сожрать. Но тогда бы все закончилось. И это бы было не интересно.

Билл выкрутился из его цепких рук снова, и зашагал по двору, надеясь, что на свежем воздухе он продышится и его немного отпустит безумие, в которое стремительно скатилась вся его жизнь. Уже скатилась.

В конце концов, чего-то такого он и ожидал. Ведь Пеннивайз просто монстр, да?

Билл плюхнулся на землю, осторожно ковыряя коротким кортиком землю. Он успел соскучиться по Джорджи и родителям. По своему дому и вообще… по людям. Конечно, супружеская жизнь и все такое — круто, но он хотел немного отдохнуть от вынужденной изоляции ото всех. Он лелеял надежды, что его дети все же не будут монстрами и с ними можно будет спокойно общаться. Как с Джорджи, когда тот был маленьким.

Но противный Пеннивайз лишил его и этой возможности пообщаться с кем-то. Потому что дети будут чудовищами. С такой-то мамочкой. Или папочкой? Как вообще можно идентифицировать двуполую тварь?

— Билли? — цепкие руки ухватили его за плечи, опрокидывая на прогретую землю. Вдали успокаивающе, будто цикады, гудели деревья-тесла, небо было яркое и синее-синее, слепящее солнце, которое закрыл от него склонившийся Пеннивайз. — Люди столь сильно переживают из-за глупостей, особенно не касающихся их напрямую. Не думай об этом.

Билл разглядывал узоры на лице Пеннивайза и на него, как и прежде накатывало безумное желание. Такое, совершенно нелогичное, он так же четко, как и то, что небо синее, знал — он не любит Пеннивайза. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, в глубине души чувствует, что боится его.

— Хочешь трахнуться?

Вот именно после этой фразы Пеннивайза он и переставал соображать.

Он рывком притянул существо к себе, роняя на траву, ловя губами губы и ощущая, как Пеннивайз прижимает его к себе, разводит ноги. Не то, чтобы существо не позволяло себя трахать, но происходило это явно реже, чем обратная ситуация. Но сейчас… Билл не стал ничего спрашивать, расстегнул брюки и сдернул штаны с супруга, горя желанием как можно скорее взять его. Пеннивайз выдохнул и чувственно выгнулся, когда пальцы Билла легко скользнули внутрь, во влажный жар.

— Давай уже, хватит тянуть, — прошипело существо, подставляя шею под поцелуи и укусы.

Билл знал, ладно, догадывался, что Пеннивайз просто отвлекает его. Пришел и решил позволить трахнуть себя, только чтобы отвлечь. Билл потянул его за бедра, любуясь как тот выгибает шею и как красиво на траве смотрятся его разметавшиеся волосы. Так… нереально. И ярко.

Он втолкнулся, почти сходя с ума от того как жарко и тесно его сжимают, позволяют просто брать, не задумываться об удовольствии партнёра. И в очередной раз Билла накрыло мыслями почему он нужен Пеннивайзу? Вряд ли этот Древний не мог найти кого-то, кто хорошо умеет ублажать женщин (или мужчин?). Может, это та самая любовь, о которой мама рассказывала глупые сказки? Билл приподнялся на руках, жадно толкаясь, глядя на лицо любовника, на яркие губы, прикрытые глаза и вспыхивающие узоры на коже. 

Возможно, их свела сама судьба?

Когда он все же решился поцеловать спящее существо?

Или тот счел забавным не убить его сразу?

— Прекрати думать! — рявкнул срывающимся голосом Пеннивайз и перекатился, оседлав Билла, объезжая его в достаточно быстром темпе. Сжимая пальцы на его шее.

Билл, потерявший инициативу и почти лишенный возможности дышать, мог только смотреть на то как Пеннивайз довольно запрокидывает голову, сильно опускаясь на его член, как сжимает свой собственный и как завораживающее меняется цвет его глаз. Становясь почти оранжевым, по-прежнему дико неестественным, но таким красивым.

Пеннивайз разжал пальцы, позволяя ему судорожно вздохнуть, и Билл почти кончил только от того как кислород заполнил лёгкие.

— Ваш воздух — яд, — пришипел Пеннивайз, зажмурившись, как довольный кот, двигаясь нечеловечески быстро. Билл приподнялся на локтях, отчаянно хватая воздух ртом и охнул, когда почувствовал…

— Что ты делаешь?!

Пеннивайз безумно улыбнулся, замерев. Его член изогнулся, как змея к промежности, скользя по лобку Билла.

— Знаешь, как еще развлекаются гермафродиты?

— Даже не догадыва…а-а-а…

— Трахают себя сами, — с придыханием произнес Пеннивайз, — поза конечно не очень, но мне это все равно не помешает.

Билл не видел, он теперь мог только чувствовать, как Пеннивайз перехватил его за руки и держал, зажав кисти над головой, как продолжал медленно и тягуче объезжать его, глядя в глаза. И как его гибкий — почему Билл не знал, что его член может быть настолько гибким и подвижным? — член скользнул ниже, дополнительной конечностью, касаясь его и оглаживая, заставляя сбиваться с ритма.

— Это же так здорово, когда никто не остается в накладе, — шепнул Пеннивайз и Билл проскулил, ощущая, как гибкий член легко толкается, заполняя его.

Небо покачнулось, деревья тесла перестали гудеть на фоне. Биллу казалось, что разум покинул его. Потому что его супруг буквально скакал на нем, одновременно жадно трахая. 

Билл вцепился в его бедра и его почти скрутило судорогой оргазма. Он выгнулся, кончая глубоко внутри Пеннивайза, слыша его стон.

— На самом деле это забавно, — существо плюхнулось на траву рядом с ним. — Равноправие. Я кончил в тебя, ты в меня. Правда, здорово?

— Не очень, — выдохнул Билл, глядя на то, как Пеннивайз оглаживает себя, пачкая руку в его сперме, как запускает пальцы внутрь, жмурясь от удовольствия. Билла вообще удивляло почему тот мог так бесстыдно получать удовольствие — и получал! — а его все происходящее всё ещё смущало.

— Что? — Пеннивайз повернул голову, как раз прижимаясь щекой к траве. — Пуританское общество, да? Я кажусь тебе развратным? Что неправильного в удовольствии?

— Ну, — Билл потянулся и погладил его живот, не увеличившийся, просто ставший более плотным. — У тебя будут дети. Разве ты не должен думать о чем-то… не знаю. Возвышенном и вечном?

— О том, что они сожрут нас при любой удобной возможности? Не хочу об этом думать, — Пеннивайз поморщился, но не скинул его руку. — И вообще, дети — это последняя стадия жизни. У моего вида так точно.

— Ну, может, они все же будут хоть немного похожи на меня? — Билл устроился поудобнее. — Мы вот не едим родителей.

Существо сощурилось, словно откусив кислый лимон, но промолчало. Билл расценил это как вероятное согласие с его мнением.

— Я их тебе отдам, — фыркнул Пеннивайз.

— Что? — растерялся Билл, на траве было так приятно и хорошо.

— Говорю, завтра детей тебе отдам, будешь их охранять. Хочу нормально высыпаться.

Билл сел, разглядывая продолжающего лежать Пеннивайза, все ещё не совсем одетого, точнее совсем не одетого, что нехило так отвлекало.

— Я не понимаю, — простонал он.

— Да что тут непонятного, — охнув, потянулся вставать Пеннивайз. — Сегодня я их достану из себя, и отдам коконы тебе, будешь их греть, просто лежать рядом и все такое. А то они уже тяжёлые. И бесят меня.

— Коконы?

— Да, поросеночек, коконы, — терпеливо объяснял Пеннивайз. — Мы не занимаемся живорождением, это неудобно. Мы типа как ваши арахниды, откладываем яйца. Мягкие. Коконы, — существо неторопливо одевалось. — В теплом месте. Когда они будут готовы — они вылупятся. И будут тебя кусать.

Билл сглотнул, представив эту жуть.

— А что они едят?

— Мясо. Им нужен белок, — Пеннивайз тяжело поднялся. — Так что мои мертвые гости очень к месту. Там есть и помягче, и потверже.

Билл икнул и зажал рот рукой. Его затошнило.

— Я, наверное, поохочусь, — он встал, разглядывая Пеннивайза. — Там в лесу водится множество оленей и прочей живности.

Пеннивайз долго смотрел на него странным скучным взглядом, от которого Биллу всегда становилось не по себе. Но кивнул.

— Как хочешь, сладенький, как хочешь.

И ушел ко входу. Затем обернулся и, усмехнувшись, сказал:

— И это, наверное, всё-таки наш последний раз, когда я снизу. Беременность отстой. Никаких удовольствий.

Билл хотел было сказать, что Пеннивайз и так себе ни в чем и не отказывал, но вовремя прикусил язык. Мало ли что. Он зашел за снаряжением и направился от замка-корабля.  
Билл неторопливо шел по лесу, слушая ставший привычным гул деревьев. В душе царило смятение. Жаль, конечно, что Пеннивайз настолько уверен в том, что дети будут жуткой жутью. Билл лелеял свои надежды стать отцом для хотя бы не для совсем кошмарных монстров.

В конце концов, он встряхнулся, идя по следу оленя, небольшого, возможно, совсем молодого. Ну уж нет, он не позволит детям есть тухлятину, мертвечину из той жуткой комнаты. Мясо оленя им обязательно придется по вкусу. Именно этим он себя успокаивал, лежа в засаде с арбалетом наготове. Впереди была настоящая охота.

***

— Мужчина добытчик? — Пеннивайз поднял бровь, рассматривая тушу оленя. — Я почти чувствую себя нежной дамой, которой принесли подарок.

— Это для детей. Тебе рога.

Пеннивайз расхохотался.

— Да и разделай тушу ты.

— С чего бы это? — красиво выгнул бровь Пеннивайз.

— Я выследил и убил. И принес, — Билл устало потёр шею рукой, там осталась подсохшая кровь оленя, стянувшая неприятной плёнкой кожу.

— М-м-м, — Пеннивайз довольно разглядывал убитого зверя. — Уговорил. Можешь идти, познакомиться с детьми. Я их в твою кровать положил. Вылупятся, позовешь. Хотя…

Пеннивайз отрастил на правой руке жуткие черные когти и вспорол оленю брюхо.

—…я по-твоему воплю пойму, что они прогрызли кокон и хотят с нами познакомиться.

Билл сглотнул и прошел в свои покои, с опаской глядя на кровать. Там, в ворохе одеял виднелись два светлых кокона.

— Привет? — он приблизился к вроде как детям и осторожно коснулся плотной поверхности яйца. — Вас двое. Это здорово. Я ваш папа. Интересно, вас нужно греть?

Коконы оставались молчаливыми и теплыми. Билл со вздохом направился в ванную, верно решив, что сначала стоит отмыть кровь.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Дети решили, что самое время появиться на свет ночью, поэтому — и только поэтому — Пеннивайз оказался прав. Билл заорал и шарахнулся, свалившись с кровати, когда с глухим треском мягкая скорлупа кокона разошлась и оттуда появилась длинная, бледно-серая паучья лапа.

— О, а вот и старшенький, — умилился Пеннивайз, заходя в комнату. И оскалился Биллу. — Я услышал твой вопль радости. Он милашка, да? Или оно, пока не понятно.

Билл поднялся на ноги, внимательно рассматривая разрушенный кокон. Ребенок. Джорджи был меньше. Когда Биллу показали брата впервые, тот был всего лишь младенцем, бессмысленно смотрящим вокруг и хныкающим от щекотки. Этот же ребенок… Нижняя часть туловища представляла из себя паучье тело, восьмилапое, очень бледное. Совсем не как у черных арахнидов. Сверху ребенок походил на малыша возраста точно более полугода, кожа была нежно-розовой и, Билл осторожно потрогал, теплой. Ребенок медленно, качаясь, поднялся на лапы и часто заморгал, осматриваясь. Глаза, Билл возмущенно уставился на Пеннивайза.

— Почему у него голубые глаза?

— А ты свои глаза давно в зеркале видел, сладенький? — равнодушно ответил Пеннивайз, мягко беря ребенка на руки и выпутывая одну из его лап от размотанной сети кокона. — Он весь в папочку, да?

Билл с ужасом уставился на второй зашевелившейся кокон.

— А почему они пауки?

Пеннивайз не ответил и когда Билл посмотрел на него, ему поплохело. И нет, не от того, что детеныш, сжав Пеннивайза всеми конечностями, жадно впился в его шею и пил кровь, а от того, что Древний опять сменил облик. На паукотавра, как раз такого, уменьшенной копией которого и являлся детеныш.

— Он тебя ест?

— Нет, блядь, целует, — усмехнулся Пеннивайз.

— Но…

— Заткнись. Вот скажи, когда твой брат был малышом, что он ел? — Пеннивайз ласково придерживал ребенка.

— Ну, эм, кашу?

— Еще раньше. Я сам скажу, твоя мать кормила его своим молоком. А я вот тоже кормлю. Как хороший родитель.

Билл вздохнул и осторожно помог второму ребенку выбраться из оболочки. Тот глубоко вдохнул и недовольно запищал, цепляясь пальцами за руки Билла.

— Постарайся сильно не вздрогнуть, когда ребенок тебя укусит, — тихо сказал Пеннивайз, наблюдая за тем с какой опаской Билл позволяет второму детёнышу забраться по своему телу и, раззявив страшную, абсолютно нечеловеческую, а какую-то насекомью пасть, впиться куда-то в кожу между шеей и плечом. Боялся он зря, больно не было, приятно тоже, но не настолько жутко как он сам себе представил.

— Как назовем? — спросил Пеннивайз, садясь рядом с ним, как раз открывая обзор на старшенького, который от удовольствия зажмурил свои ярко-голубые глаза.

— Тот, что у тебя — Джеймс. Джим, — Билл легко погладил ребенка, который активно присосался к его шее. — Это мальчик?

— Он такой же, как этот. И как я, — Пеннивайз пожал плечами. — Называй, как хочешь.

— Не знаю, у меня с именами плохо. Но давай Джорджи, — Билл довольно погладил пушистые волосы на загривке детёныша, — Джорджи-младший.

— Как пожелаешь, милый, — прикрыл глаза Пеннивайз и плавно опустился на кровать. — Чувствуешь себя счастливым отцом?

Джорджи младший как раз отстранился от его шеи и заглянул ему в лицо, ярко-синими глазами, так непохожими на цвет глаз Джорджи. Но это все равно было неважно.

— Да, — согласился Билл, машинально стирая рукой кровь с губ ребенка. — Да.

***

У Джорджи-младшего вошло в привычку подниматься на самую верхнюю башню и долго смотреть на проклятый лес. Он мог рассмотреть вспыхивающие голубовато-сиреневые дуги деревьев-тесла, там, за их неровным кругом был замок людей.

Джим же рос исследователем. Он обожал лазить по окрестностям, притаскивать в замок всякий мусор — камни, ветки и мелких зверьков.

— Знаешь, — Билл устроился у стола, глядя на Пеннивайза. — Мне кажется, что можно пригласить к нам Джорджи. Ну, старшего Джорджи. Моего. Он наверняка хочет увидеть племянников.

Пеннивайз поднял на него странно выцветшие глаза.

— Приглашай. Можешь сам к нему поехать и развлечься запретной братской любовью.

— Мы не!.. — Билл вспыхнул от возмущения. — Между нами никогда ничего не было!

— Но ты хотел бы чтобы было, — Пеннивайз почему-то зло вскинул на него взгляд и молниеносно переплавился на Джорджи, его брата. Который выглядел точно также, как и в день отъезда. Таким как Билл его запомнил. Билл отшатнулся, потому что до сих пор — хотя прошло столько лет — не знал о способности Пеннивайза абсолютно и полностью перекидываться в другое существо.

— А так? Ты же хочешь меня? Хочешь меня таким?

— Нет, — прошипел Билл сквозь зубы. — Не хочу. Никогда не хотел. Он мой брат.

— Лжец, — оскалилось существо. — Хуже того, ты лжешь сам себе. Но это только твое дело, Билли-бой, делай, что хочешь. Но помни о последствиях. Я искусаю тебя. Будет больно.

Билл молча отвел взгляд. Его трясло.

Ребенок, до этого момента спокойно сидящий рядом с креслом, горестно вздохнул и забрался на спинку кресла.

— Впрочем, — Джорджи-Пеннивайз бессмысленно уставился в потолок, — едь, сладенький. Я тебе ещё кое-что не рассказал, про деревья-тесла и зачем они мне тут кольцом. Но ты, я думаю, догадаешься.

Билл зло встал, успев перехватить пытающегося упасть младшенького, тот испуганно обнял его руками за шею, потерся щекой о щеку, разглядывая ругающихся родителей.

— Лучше скажи, — Билл зло смотрел на Пеннивайза и снова испытывал эту жуткую смесь чувств: ярость, ненависть, восхищение и вожделение.

— Они искажают время. Время здесь идёт иначе. Так медленно… твой брат с учётом средней скорости жизни скорее всего уже умер. Я понятия не имею сколько живут представители твоего вида. И насколько сильна временная разница за кольцом деревьев.

Билл стиснул зубы и покинул комнату, чувствуя, как отчаяние заполняет его. Неужели Джорджи мертв? А он даже не попрощался. Ребенок на его руках жалобно проскулил и совсем по-человечески разрыдался.

— Эй, Джорджи, милый, что случилось? — Билл остановился посреди коридора.  
— Вы злитесь, — коротко и емко пролепетал ребенок, и обнял его всеми лапами.

Билл ждал, когда же дети начнут — или смогут? — менять облик, перестраивать тело в полностью антропоморфное, по желанию. Но для этого они были все ещё слишком малы.

— Нет, просто мы с папочкой немного не сошлись во мнениях.

Джорджи-младший прижался к Биллу и затих, а потом тихо произнес прямо на ухо заставляя жмуриться от того как щекотно это было.

— Папочка думал о том, что хочет тебя сожрать, па.

— Он этого не сделает, не бойся, — Билл замер в коридоре с ребенком на руках, оглянулся на освещенные искусственным светом коридоры корабля.

— Хочешь поехать в мой город, Джорджи?

Ребенок широко улыбнулся, кивая. Затем вздохнул.

— Меня будут бояться? Ты меня сначала боялся.

— Давай так, милый, — Билл присел на пол, устроив ребенка на коленях. — Ты попробуешь стать, как папа, с двумя ногами. Давай?

Джорджи неуверенно потоптался на месте и поднял на Билла несчастные глаза.

— Папочка не говорил, как это делать.

— Не страшно, — Билл бегло поцеловал ребенка в лоб. — Пойдем. Просто я возьму ещё оружия.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы никто не попытался тебя обидеть, солнышко.

Джорджи разулыбался.

— Они не смогут меня обидеть.

Билл кивнул, вспоминая, как дети недавно сами загнали лань, быстро бегая-лазая по деревьям и с каким счастьем притащили то, что от той несчастной осталось домой.

— Это на всякий случай, — Билл пристегнул к поясу лазерное оружие Пеннивайза (похожее на то какое было у оставленных в городе дроидов), шагнул в конюшню. Вот теперь понимая, как много времени прошло: у них, приведших всего двух лошадей, теперь был табун из пятнадцати голов.

Билл оглянулся только на том разделяющем холме, с которого открывался вид как на его город, так и на руины замка.

И, если замок стал совсем уж не виден среди разросшегося леса, то город просто было не узнать. Мощные стены остались только вокруг того замка, где вырос сам Билл. Маленькие домики раскинулись в стороны, стремясь взобраться и на холм перед лесом.

Интересно, люди перестали бояться сказок о монстрах и ловушках?

— Красиво, — пробормотал Джорджи, сидящий перед ним. — Я смогу там погулять?

— Наверное, — неуверенно сказал Билл, крепче прижимая к себе сына, хотя тот точно бы не свалился с лошади. — Во дворце был сад, такой, со скульптурами. Из кустов и цветов.

Джорджи вывернулся посмотреть на него.

— Па, ты боишься.

Билл кивнул.

— Чего ты боишься?

— Что все, кого я знал мертвы. Ты знаешь, как работают деревья-тесла?

— Откуда? — улыбнулся Джордж. — Я не Джим, это он у нас самый умный.

— Просто, — Билл осекся, — я не знаю сколько времени прошло. Так, — он глубоко вдохнул и накинул на паучью часть тела сына ткань плаща. — Сейчас поедем к замку.

Даже издалека Билл видел, как изменились стены родового гнезда. Где-то проглядывали трещины, где-то стены просто потемнели. Но это место все равно ощущалось домом. Он возвращался после долгого тяжелого путешествия.

— Здесь тихо. Здесь всегда тихо? — ребенок глазел по сторонам.

— Как бы нет, — Билл смотрел на тихо снующих людей, которые изредка попадались.

Стража у ворот замка замешкалась на мгновение, но, отдав честь, звякнула гардами, не препятствуя въезду во двор. Должно быть, его семейный портрет всё ещё висит в галерее предков.

Билл спешился, замечая по зданию, что прошло действительно достаточно времени, как возраст подточил камни. Сколько же лет?

Джорджи довольно вертел головой, разглядывая все.

— Это здесь ты был бы королем, если бы папочка не украл тебя?

— Он меня не украл, — усмехнулся Билл, снимая сына с лошади, представляя, как нервные служанки хлопнутся в обморок при виде его лап. — Я сам ушел.

Они шли по коридорам, где Биллу был знаком каждый камень, каждый поворот. Джорджи-младший был прав, здесь царила странная тишина.

У тяжелых дверей родительской спальни Билл остановился. Позволил ладоням ощутить шершавость старого дерева, прежде, чем толкнуть тяжелые створки.

— Билли?

Он замер, одновременно узнавая и не узнавая своего брата.

Джордж, совершенно недостойно короля, бросился к Биллу и так стиснул его в объятии, что тому пришлось похлопать по спине намекая мол, слишком сильно.

— Ты жив, — Джорджи отстранился, встряхивая Билла за плечи и жадно разглядывая.

— Да, почему я должен был быть мертвым?

Джордж хотел что-то сказать, но осекся, глядя на ребенка. Джорджи-младший стоял рядом разглядывая своего тёзку.

— Привет, — улыбнулся король, — это твой сын?

— Да, Джорджи, — Билл не заметил, как встрепенулись оба Джорджа. — Сколько прошло лет? Просто ты сильно повзрослел.

— Двадцать семь. Двадцать семь лет, Билл, Боже! Вы надолго к нам?

Билл пожал плечами, безумно улыбаясь. Он так боялся, что прошло слишком много времени. Что Джорджи уже мертв.

— Я не знаю. У тебя есть королева? Что-то интересное произошло?

Джорджи-младший крепко держал его за руку, нервно переминаясь. Ему явно было любопытно все вокруг, но подойти он боялся.

— Нет, — Джорджи снова осторожно коснулся плеча Билла, будто опасаясь, что он исчезнет и опять обнял его. — Нет. Королевы у меня нет.

— Родители?

— Умерли около десяти лет назад. Но это все, — он перехватил Билла за руку и повел за собой, — давай поговорим в покоях. Стража успела донести, что вернулся принц Вильгельм. Не постаревший ни на день с момента своего исчезновения. Но…

Его величество улыбнулся и подмигнул следующему за ними Джорджи-младшему.

— Но я знаю тебя лучше всех и вижу, что ты стал старше лет так на… сколько твоему сыну?

— Семь.

— Вот приблизительно настолько.

Билл покачал головой.

— У меня двое сыновей. Джим старше на пару минут, и он, знаешь, больше похож на Пеннивайза. Постоянно что-то исследует. Они, наверное, даже не знаю, хотят убраться отсюда.

— Понятно, — Джорджи окинул племянника взглядом. — Хочешь посмотреть здесь все? Нужно предупредить стражу, чтобы не смели никого подпускать к принцу.

Джорджи-младший расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Я хочу на башню!

— Найду ему провожатого, — пояснил Джорджи, поманив ребенка за собой и перепоручив его одному из стражи.

— С ним ничего не случится?

— Нет, — заверил Билла Джорджи, доставая бутыль с вином.

— Украл в погребах?

Джорджи разулыбался и кивнул.

— Не совсем, меня всё ещё пугает что это все якобы мое.

— Мне жаль, что меня не было рядом. Ты остался совсем один.

Джорджи разлил вино в бокалы.

— Друзья мои ушли, а я гляжу им вслед.

Билл грустно улыбнулся.

— Ты читал все это время? Почему не завел семью?

— Потому что тот, кого я люблю был близко, но так далеко. Дроиды не пускали меня даже к полю перед лесом.

— Они должны были служить тебе, — Билл намеренно решил не заострять внимание на словах про «люблю». — Разве нет?

— Они и служили, — кивнул Джорджи, легко поднимая свой бокал и соединяя их с тонким хрустальным звоном, — меня трижды спасли от нападения наемных убийц и помешали выпить отравленное вино. Но не пускали к проклятому лесу. Твой мерзкий супруг злобный и ревнивый.

— Я бы не сказал, что он ревнивый, — прошептал Билл, вспоминая свой день отъезда и не понимая почему разговор все равно скатывается на скользкую тему их неправильных братских отношений.

— В общем, — Джорджи потер глаза, жестом много читающего человека. — Я здесь, и я один. Город, как ты видел, растет. Я нашел новых торговых партнеров и немного поправил наше положение.

Билл кивнул, отпивая из стакана. Думая, что Джорджи превратился в прекрасного юношу и разумного правителя. А сам он…

—…очень скучал.

— М-м-м? — он поднял голову. — Я немного задумался.

Джорджи смотрел на него с такой любовью.

— Я говорю, что очень люблю тебя и очень скучал. А ещё думал — ты мертв. Но потом понял — нет. Я бы почувствовал твою смерть. Правда.

— Наверное, нам пора обратно, — Билл отставил напиток, вино было сладким и хорошо так кружило голову.

— Зачем? — спросил Джорджи. — Зачем вам уходить? Ты останешься здесь. Со мной. Твой сын станет королем, я признаю его своим наследником престола.

Билл встал, комната плыла перед глазами, вино не могло так странно подействовать.

— Я не отпущу тебя, Билл. Больше не отпущу.

***

— Что ты… что ты сделал? — выдохнул Билл, ощущая, что сползает в кресле. А бокал выскользнул из пальцев и звонко разбился. Звук был настолько чистым и так искажался.

— Я прошу тебя остаться. Как просил тогда, — Джорджи коснулся его лица. — Мы будем править вместе. Как братья и любовники. Я ждал тебя двадцать семь лет. И теперь хочу награду. Вот только ты меня не любишь. Нет. Любишь, конечно. Только не так как мне бы этого хотелось, Вильгельм.

Джорджи склонился над Биллом, целуя его.

— Ты совершенно не изменился. Все так же красив. Время действительно ничто.

Джорджи ласково погладил его щеку, отвел волосы ото лба, очертил большим пальцем контур губ.

— Ты всегда был моим, он не имел права забирать тебя.

Билл цеплялся за окружающую реальность, пытаясь скорее очнуться и оттолкнуть Джорджи. Того, в кого он превратился.

— А ты не должен был так легко уходить. Я же остался совсем один, как ты не понимаешь? — Билл почувствовал, как Джорджи дернул завязки на рубашке.

И прижался губами к его обнажившейся груди.

— Что было в вине? — непослушными губами прошептал Билл, хотя и так и знал, какой-то из вариантов бес-травы: ее можно было курить, добавлять в вино. Наркотик для удовольствия.

— Ты знаешь, Билли. Это чтоб ты — такой правильный — не думал про идиотские догмы и правила.

Джорджи скользнул вниз по его телу, стискивая брюки, жадно оглаживая член.

— Тебе обязательно понравится, — прошептал он, заставляя Билла дрожать от прикосновения горячего воздуха. — И ты останешься здесь навсегда.

Билл прикусил губу. Все его существо было против происходящего.

— Нет, — Билл честно пытался сопротивляться, но чертов наркотик был явно сильнее, потому что у него стояло и Биллу до дрожи хотелось секса. А ещё он думал, что Пеннивайз их убьет, потому что узнает. И что он сам был так слеп и не видел зарождающего безумия Джорджи. Или тоже был ослеплён их любовью и привязанностью друг к другу?  
Вот же черт.

Билл проскулил, когда брат легко провел языком по члену, накрыл головку губами, позволяя ощутить жар.

— Боже, — он хрипло вдохнул. — Джорджи, ну почему.

Тот на мгновение отстранился.

— Потому, что я люблю тебя.

И снова накрыл его член ртом, жадно отсасывая. Единственное что Билл смог, точнее он пытался, оттолкнуть Джорджи и, положив руку на его голову, ещё сильнее зарываясь пальцами волосы, ощущая, как горячо и сильно Джорджи сжимает его. Думая почему-то про Пеннивайза. Но уже не о том, что он его убьет, а о том, что он точно не сможет объяснить того, что сам Билл этого всего не хотел. Совершенно не хотел.

Он любил брата как… брата. Черт! Джорджи коснулся его скользкими пальцами, масло пахло чем-то еловым, тяжелым. Он даже не понял, когда Джорджи стянул с него штаны окончательно. И перенес с кресла на пол.

— Я не… Джордж, я не хочу этого.

Лжец.

Джорджи знал это. Билл смог лишь охнуть и скользнуть руками по полу, когда брат легко толкнулся, выбивая воздух из его легких.

Слишком все походило на очередной кошмар.

— Ты хочешь, — прошептал Джорджи, и опустил руку на его член, продолжая плавно двигаться. Потянулся и прижался щекой к его шее, горячо шепча: — Знал бы ты сколько лет я хотел этого, хотел тебя. Думал об этом моменте.

Джорджи вел губами по его шее, сильнее сжимая пальцы на бёдрах, теперь движения стали хаотичными. И, да, Биллу безумно нравилось. Он хотел получить разрядку, кончить, как можно скорее. Безумие. Самый жуткий кошмар наяву. Такой… приятный.

Джорджи совершенно сорвался, двигаясь, как сумасшедший, не думая о партнере. Но этого не требовалось. Билл держался на грани из чистого упрямства. Пеннивайз трахал его также сильно, жадно. И он кончал, не прикоснувшись к себе.

Джорджи больно схватил его за волосы, заставляя вскрикнуть, и зло прорычал:

— Ты думаешь о своей твари!

— Ага, он думает.

Билл безучастно закрыл глаза, но ещё успел увидеть, как Пеннивайз отгрыз Джорджи руку, которой тот схватил его за волосы, почувствовал, как пальцы судорожно сжались в агонии последнего движения. Ощутил теплую кровь на себе, на своей коже и ее было так много…

Он кончил, прекрасно осознавая тот факт, что его брат уже мертв.

Его бы, конечно, вырвало. Но тело не слушалось. Получив разрядку, оно словно отключилось. Он не мог пошевелиться.

— Пенни.

— Я говорил тебе не покидать лес. Говорил, чертов ты идиот! — по ощущениям, его подняли на руки. — Я прихожу сюда и что вижу? — ты с ним трахаешься.

Билл попытался объяснить все. Но говорить не удавалось.

— Да, знаю я про эту долбаную алхимию. Типа ты такой несчастный и беззащитный. — Пеннивайз вдруг хихикнул. — Ничего не напоминает? А ты ж обдолбанный и нормально говорить не можешь.

Пеннивайз почему-то ласково коснулся его лба, затем проверил пульс, ругаясь на то, что не взял ничего, что могло бы помочь. И вот в тот момент, когда взгляд Пеннивайза сверкнул знакомым злонравным весельем Биллу поплохело. Потому что он догадался.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, сладенький, — почти пропел Пеннивайз, довольно роняя его на кровать, буквально тут же в этой комнате. — Тем более тебя уже раздели.

Он склонился над ним, довольно слизывая с его живота кровь Джорджи. Смешанную с его же спермой.

— М-м-м?

Пеннивайз снова захихикал.

— И уколола она палец шиповником и упала, не мертва, не жива. А кое-кто забрался в замок и…

Билл жалобно проскулил. Любимый супруг, частично сожравший его сумасшедшего брата, собирался трахнуть его бессознательное тело. Ну почти.

— И тебе понравится, — заверил его супруг, медленно толкаясь, легко скользя по сперме Джорджи. Билл ощущал все слишком странно. Жуткое возбуждение ушло, он чувствовал себя просто куклой. Которую можно отыметь. Но зато это гребаное онемение вроде бы проходило. Или нет?

— Он посмел трахнуть принадлежащего мне, — рычал Пеннивайз, теперь двигаясь рывками, сильно и быстро. — Если бы… если бы можно было убить ещё раз!

Он склонился и, до противного хруста рассекаемой зубами кожи, укусил Билла в плечо. Так больно! Боль огненной волной прошила руку и позвоночник, Билл застонал, пытаясь увернуться.

— Если бы можно было убить ещё раз, я бы убил его тогда в тронном зале, — отстранился Пеннивайз, облизывая окровавленный рот, продолжая двигаться, заглядывая Биллу в глаза.

Билл зажмурился, несчастно поскуливая от боли. Плечо горело огнем, он дышал через раз.

— Еще разревись тут, — существо оскалило острые зубы. — Не дави на жалость.

Билл попытался поднять целую руку и, с переменным успехом он смог коснуться руки супруга на своем бедре.

— О. Отходишь от наркоза? Отжил? — Пеннивайз и не подумал приостановиться. — Чудненько.

— Н-не кусай, — вяло ворочая языком попросил Билл. — Б-больно.

— Мне тоже больно, — почему-то искренне возразил Пеннивайз, ведя лапой с когтями по его груди, оставляя кровоточащие полосы. — Ты с ним поебался вообще-то, сладенький. И кончил под ним. Это ли не измена?

— Это от того что т-ты его убил, — смог произнести Билл, теперь происходящее перестало походить на изнасилование, он, хоть и кончил только что, все равно ловил извращённый кайф от того, как Пеннивайз предъявляет на него права. Так, по животному демонстрирует их.

Это странным образом льстило. Даже увечья, Билл не был уверен, что выживет, но все же нравились ему.

— Да, сладкий, я его убил. И убью любого, кто к тебе приблизится.

— Я так л-люблю тебя, — выдохнул он и закрыл глаза, шумно вздыхая.

Тело постепенно начинало слушаться, порезы — болеть, но эти мелочи только мешали выгнуться, встать на лопатки, принимая супруга глубже, сжать его поясницу, провести рукой по проступающему гребню из позвоночника. Пеннивайз вместо ответа снова сжал зубы на его плече, заставляя подавиться словами и почти потерять сознание от резкой боли.

Пришел Билл в себя от довольно смешанного ощущения, он не мог понять приятно ему или мерзко.

Пеннивайз довольно зализывал его погрызенное плечо, осторожно проверяя пульс на шее.

— Ты жив, — обрадовался он и коснулся его губ. — Я несколько секунд думал, что всё-таки сожрал тебя.

Билл хныкнул, слабо пихнув его в грудь.

— Сволочь. Незаслуженно. Нечестно. Вот сожрал бы — что тогда делал?

Захотелось порыдать и забраться под одеяло. Вот только кровать насквозь пропиталась кровью, подсохла негнущейся коркой.

— Вот черт, — он с трудом перевернулся на бок, касаясь почти затянувшейся раны на плече. — Говорил же мне Джорджи, что ты хочешь меня сожрать.

— Я хочу от тебя детей, — Пеннивайз мечтательно погладил его голый живот. — Много. И все копии меня. С твоим неправильным цветом глаз. Мне даже это стало казаться красивым.

Билл попытался сесть, с помощью Пеннивайза у него это получилось.

— Ты мне не давал почти шесть лет. Это как-то не по-супружески, — укорил его Билл. — А теперь ты говоришь, что хочешь детей.

— Очень, — закивал Пеннивайз, одевая его, собрав раскиданную одежду по комнате, спокойно обходя остывающее тело Джорджи. Того, что от него осталось.

Почему-то Билл не грустил. В этой оболочке больше не осталось ничего от его брата. Только безумие.

— Зачем нам еще дети? Джим и Джордж хорошие, — он осторожно встал, опираясь на руку супруга.

— Хочу еще. Заселить весь мир. Только не этот. Джим подкинул мне интересную идею ремонта корабля, найдем милую пустую планету, наплодим паучат.

— Этот мир меня устраивает, — огрызнулся Билл, чувствуя, как стянуло плечо и как отвратительное чувство онемения прокатывается от него к позвоночнику.

— Ну ладно, — легко уговорился Пеннивайз. — Тогда свалит только Джимми, у него есть координаты нашей планеты. Да и инженер из него хороший. Не то, что я.

Пеннивайз укутал Билла в плащ, выбешивая этой заботой, хотя именно он чуть не выгрыз ему плечо.

— И кстати трон твой. Иди предъяви права. Я корыстен и алчен. Мне нужно больше золота.

— Тогда неси меня.

В тишине тронного зала, где стража стояла в молчаливом ужасе, Билл, скособочившись, устроился на троне. Джорджи-младший, быстро-быстро перебирая ногами, забрался на спинку и смотрел оттуда на окружающих.

— Мой младший брат мертв, — выдохнул Билл, касаясь пальцами виска. — Я приму бразды правления. Так как больше прямых наследников нет. Трон снова мой.

Билл тяжело обвел взглядом зал.

— Советников ко мне. И министров. Уверен большая часть их сменилась — так что знакомиться заново. И, да, — он пощелкал пальцами в воздухе, — тело моего брата в его покоях. Перенесите его в усыпальницу. Мне слишком тяжело видеть его мертвым.

***

Билл тоскливо смотрел, как переоборудованный модуль медленно — ну для них медленно, а на самом деле быстро — преодолевает земную гравитацию, оставляя отработанный след, ярко-белого дыма и представлял, как вжимает старшего сына в капсулу. Там внутри. За хрупкими стенами.

— Он умрет, — пессимистично заметил Пеннивайз.

— Он умный мальчик, — Билл тяжело вздохнул. — Он справится.

Пеннивайз покачал головой, обнимая его.

— Нам нужно еще детей. Чтобы восполнить боль от расставания.

— Ты всегда любил Джима больше, да? — Билл усмехнулся.

— Я никого не любил «больше», — оскалился Пеннивайз. — Я вообще детей не сожрал только потому, что они оказались такими жутко милыми. И с твоим цветом глаз.

Билл улыбнулся, отводя взгляд от расстроенного Пеннивайза, и снова посмотрел на небо. Там тающим белым росчерком исчезал след от корабля их старшего сына.

***


End file.
